James Sirius Potter and the Time Travel Trope
by zooeyxa
Summary: The Next Generation travel to the past to the wonderful, but war-ridden 1995. The Order of the Phoenix is shocked, good thing Sirius is there to lighten the mood. James is in big trouble. Not even Harry can save him from Ginny's wrath this time. Rated T for language and references.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

August 11th 2019 11:03 AM

"James! Al! Lou, Dom, and Vic are here!" A red-haired girl bellowed from the bottom of the stairs of Potter Manor. Fifteen-year-old James Sirius Potter quickly ran down the stairs and brushed past his sister at the mention of his cousins.

"Louis! My dear fellow, pull any pranks lately?" He shouted as he reached the foot of the stairs and ran towards the family of Fleur and Bill Weasley standing at the threshold. At the mention of pranks, Victoire turned glorious 'Weasley red' and shot Louis a withering glance while Dominique tried and failed to cover the grin that had crept onto her face. Louis had the decency to look a little abashed. James looking at the scene, quickly grabbed Louis' arm to drag him out of the room before grudge-holding Victoire hexed him.

"What did you do?" James asked in a whisper as they made their way into the living room.

"All I did w—" Louis was cut off by the sound of a loud splash that had come from the main hall. James quickly raced out with a look of pure glee splayed across his features. Both Lou and James arrived at the entrance room to see, soaked to the skin in sticky green goo, Albus Severus Potter, fuming.

Albus Potter had the worst of both his father's temper and his mother's legendary irritability just as Al opened his mouth to shout, most likely at James, the sound of a door slamming open.

"JAMIE!" James whipped his head around with an expression of mutiny to face the person who dared use his childhood nickname that was for his mother's use only. The offender was his very own older brother, Teddy.

James face contorted into one of fear as he dragged his gaze across the room to the figure standing in the front doorway of the manor. James knew Teddy was a soft cookie on the outside, but when he got mad, he got furious. It was weird as both his parents had been described as non-tempered people. Well, that was the case except for when her first name was in use, which James knew from hearing it, wasn't one he would want either. Teddy's temper reminded him of his Dad, maybe growing up and living with James' Dad and Mum, certain character traits were rubbed off on Teddy. James almost shivered at the thought of his mum's temper and was glad that Teddy had his Dad's temper.

"Yes, Teddy?" James asked with a bit of an edge to his voice, still miffed at the use of his nickname. He tried to glare at him but failed in doing so at catching another glimpse of Teddy's furious features.

"Don't you dare, 'Yes, Teddy?' me!" If looks could kill, James would surely be dead by now. "Fix your brother!"

James almost smirked at the perfect opportunity, "I may be a wizard Teddy, but I can't do miracles, I mean, how could anyone fix that." James vaguely gestured towards Albus, who was still standing on the bottom step with goo dripping off his clothes and face. On James' right, Louis tried his best to stifle his laughter but to no avail. James' tried his best not to crack a smile.

"You know what I mean, Jamie! Now fix it!" Teddy said with disdain for the joke implied by James. Louis laughter still rang throughout the main room, but a quick glare for Teddy shut him up, albeit shoulders still shaking from silent laughter as he tried to hide his face with his hands.

James dragged a hair through his messy black hair that was so much like his father's and gave Teddy one last glance before turning towards Albus at the base of the stairs.

"Thanks a lot, Jamie" Albus seethed once James was in whispering range.

James flicked his wand casually, and Albus was once again soaked. However, this time he was drenched in water as if in an attempt to wash the goo off. Albus was appalled at being soaked a second time. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off, but this time by a new source.

"James…" A calm looking Harry Potter stood at the top of the stairs with his arms crossed across his muscular chest. His black hair was messy as every, but his scar on his forehead had faded a significant amount since he was a teen. The wireframe round glasses that hid his green eyes in the past were gone and replaced by contacts. His left eyebrow was raised in question as he surveyed the scene before him.

The smirk that had been forming on James's face froze in place. The shaking shoulders of Louis' laughter suddenly stopped, and even Teddy and Al stopped in their attempted to yell at James.

James slowly turned towards his Dad. "Hey, Dad," James nervously said as he looked up to gauge his Dad's expression.

"What's going on here, Jamie?" James bristled at the now-constant use of his nickname. He saw Harry had shifted his gaze towards Albus and back to James, and before he could turn his gaze back to Albus once again, James flicked his wand and Albus returned to his former state of dryness.

Harry travelled down the staircase and upon reaching the bottom, gave James one last look before heading into the kitchen.

Harry's few calm words always did the trick in these situations. Maybe it was the fact that he had defeated Voldemort, but Harry was scary as shit. He was a fun-loving dad and was always up for a laugh, but when the shouting matches came, Harry and his calm words resolved them. Everyone listened to Harry (except for Ginny, of course) because Harry was just intimidating. He never did anything scary, but everyone just knew when to listen to him.

James sighed in relief. He could imagine what would happen if his Dad had told his mum.

James took a glance at both Albus and Teddy and seeing them both fingering their wands, and he decided it was time to leave. James grabbed Louis arm once again and dashed up the stairs to his room.

A/N: Hey! Please review, I love feedback! This story is also available on Wattpad :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

August 11th 2019 11:42 AM

Albus Potter was not a happy teenager. He had been drenched head to toe with green goo then with water all just to be set right with a drying charm. All of these uncomfortable changes happened on account of his older brother James bloody Potter. Albus was still seething as he entered the kitchen with his oldest brother Teddy.

He stepped into the kitchen to find his father humming and bustling around the kitchen. His father was the chief cook in their family of six, Ginny, did not inherit her mother's ability in the kitchen.

Today was Albus' mother's birthday. Today she would be, thirty-eight. Albus had seen his mother earlier in the morning when she was having breakfast in bed and unwrapping presents from her four children (she considered Teddy, her son) and her husband. After that, Harry had kicked them out to give Ginny another birthday present. Albus shut his eyes, trying to rid himself of the mental image of what sort of gift his father would need to provide his mother behind closed doors.

The Potter parents were, to put it lightly, passionate people and their relationship had not dulled in the many years of their marriage. Albus had found them snogging in many different places throughout the house, and he had since learnt to always knock before entering a closed or locked door.

Albus shuddered at the mental images again as they threatened to enter his brain. He turned his thoughts towards happier things, like what food was there going to be for the big Weasley birthday lunch celebration.

"Hey, Dad, what're you making for mum's lunch," Albus asked Harry.

"Oh your Gran's bringing most of the food, I'm just making some casserole and treacle tart."

Albus' stomach rumbled at the mention of his favourite dessert.

His father chuckled, "Yeah, you know it's my favourite too."

The floo roared to life, and Albus heard people stumbling out of the fireplace. He turned from the kitchen and raced back into the main hall to be the newcomers.

Albus arrived by the fireplace to see his Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were there Scorgifying their ashy clothes. Rose and Hugo popped out of the fire a couple of seconds later. Uncle Ron moved in the direction of the kitchen, and as he passed Al, Ron hugged him and ruffled his hair. Aunt Hermione did the same and followed her husband into the kitchen after hugging Al and kissed his cheek.

"Wotcher Al!" Hugo said with enthusiasm! "Do you know where Lily is, or what's for lunch, or both?"

"Hey Hugo, yeah, I saw Lily earlier I think she's up in her room and you'll have to wait until Gran gets here to find out what's for lunch," Albus said to Hugo.

"Cool, thanks!" Hugo said as he ran away from the fireplace and up the stairs and took a right at the top, the direction of Lily's room.

"What's up Ro?" Al finally asked his cousin, who had been leaning against the fireplace reading the massive book she had brought with her. Al tried to tilt his head to get a glimpse of the title, it read, Hogwarts: A History - A Revised Edition by Hermione Granger.

Upon not hearing a response from his bookworm cousin, Al tried again, "Really, Hogwarts: A History, again?!"

Rose appeared not to have heard him as she had her nose buried in her book. Al decided to make the most of the situation, "Alright then Rosaline, guess I'll have to go play with James…"

That did the trick, Rose's wand was in her hand faster than you could say Quidditch, her head snapped up and her face contorted in anger, "If you value your life, you'll think again before calling me _Rosaline_ next time!" She seethed

Al backed up a few steps, raising his hands in defeat, a smirk playing his features, "What? Only Scorp can call you _Rosaline_?" he teased.

Rose's wars turned red, and the signature Weasley blush covered her face. She opened her mouth to respond, but the fire once again roared to life. This time, a pale blond figure stumbled out of the green light and landed flat on his bum.

"You called?" The pale boy squeaked, a rosy tint coming to his cheeks, from his position on the floor.

"Hey, Scorp." Al chuckled and held his hand out to help him up.

Scorpius took the offered hand gratefully and rose to his feet. He brushed himself off and turned to look at Albus, "Hey Al," he turned again towards Rose. The rosy tint in his cheeks returned in full force and a goofy smile formed on his face, "Hello Rosaline!" He leaned over and kissed her blushing cheek.

Al raised his eyebrow at Rose at the use of Rosaline. Rose just glared at him over Scorpius' shoulder.

Scorpius began to pull back from Rose after kissing her cheek, but Rose had other ideas as she suddenly dropped her book on the floor, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a full-blown snog.

Al grimaced and looked away, not wanting to see his two best friends _going at it_, not wanting to stay in the same room as the snoggers because decided to run up the stairs to see how Lily and Hugo were spending their time.

Al reached the foot of the stairs only to have the fireplace flare green and spit out a stocky red-head and a brunette. Uncle George and Aunt Angelina picked themselves up and came face to face with the snogging teenagers who had migrated to the couch, Scorpius on top of Rose.

Aunt Angelina was about to clear her throat when Uncle George held up his right hand to stop her. "Well, well if it isn't my second favourite niece, ickle-Rosikins!" He paused for dramatic effect as the couple was still locked together, "Oh and what's this, Rosikins in a compromising position with _GASP_ Scorpius Malfoy!" George said in mock shock, a hand placed over his heart at the dramatic reveal. "And here I thought you two were _just friends_, I mean I don't know about you, but snogging partners doesn't classify as a friend. And here I thought Rose was a walking dictionary!"

Even Aunt Angelina stifled a laugh at the last comment. The snogging pair had finally decided to come up for air at that point and were shocked by their audience. Scorpius picked himself off Rose, blushing furiously, smoothing down his blonde hair. Rose, on the other hand, looked at her uncle with a glare.

"Can't you see I was in the middle of something?!"

A/N: There's chapter 2 done! I promise the story will pick up its pace very soon! Please review! Chapter 3 should be up in a couple days. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

August 11th 2019, 12:02 PM

Rose looked up at her one-eared Uncle in disdain while he smirked back at her. They had a staring match where Rose's eys kept narrowing towards George. Finally, Rose relented and let out a frustrated sigh, she sat up on the couch, righted her clothes and tried and failed to smooth down her bushy red hair.

"Happy?" She asked her Uncle George with sarcasm, crossing her arms in emphasis.

"Very much so, thank you, my dear niece," and with that comment, he waltzed off in the direction of the kitchen, Angelina tailing behind him.

The sound of a sniggering made Rose's head turn towards the fireplace. In front of the fire stood one of Rose's most infuriating cousins, (besides James and Albus, of course) Freddie.

Fred 'Freddie' Weasley was easily the most troublesome Weasley in their clan. He and James Potter were as thick as thieves along with their other cousin Louis. The three of them often were responsible for many a practical joke. While Louis was subtle and never seemed to get in trouble for his pranks, Freddie and James were quite the opposite; they took pride in the number of detentions they had collected over the years. Freddie, being the son of one of the best pranksters in the wizarding world and James, the grandson of one, they made quite the troublesome pair.

Whenever Freddie, James, and Louis were together in a room, a prank was sure to follow their private meeting. Most of their jokes took place at Hogwarts during the school year, but they often used the school Holidays to test out new ideas on unsuspecting family members. James and Freddie had a dream of beating the late James Potter and Sirius Black's record for most detentions; their goal was in reach.

Freddie was chuckling by the mantle of the fireplace while his sister, Roxanne, whacked him with her elbow. Freddie's laughter grew as he moved to look at Scorpius and Rose still sitting on the couch.

He walked over to them, laughter still evident, placed his hands on their shoulders and said, "This is why I love family events, I get free entertainment the moment I walk through the floo."

Shaking his head in laughter, he moved towards Albus. Before Freddie could open his mouth, Albus answered his unasked question, "He's upstairs in his room with Louis." Albus smiled at Freddie as he patted his shoulder in thanks before dashing up the stairs to find James.

Roxanne decided to leave her obnoxious brother and headed after her parents and into the kitchen.

Rose, who had not said anything since Uncle George left, scowled at Freddie's retreating form.

"It's not like I ask anyone to watch me snog my boyfriend!" Rose stated, arms still crossed. "I mean, leave me in peace!"

Albus rolled his eyes at his cousin before walking back towards the stairs. "Come on, you two, let's prevent the next prank war." Not checking to see if they were following, he set off up the stairs. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, he noticed it was quiet. Too quiet. Albus turned to look at his companions who had followed him up the stairs. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius all shared a glance before making their way to Albus' room.

James looked at the artefact he held in his hands. It sparkled in the sunlight streaming through his windows. He admired the object with Louis looking over his shoulder.

"What do you think it is?" Louis asked a concentrated looking James.

"I don't know. I think I saw it in a book somewhere, but the name escapes me." James replied.

"HA!" The door slammed open, and James and Louis jumped, the object of their affections nearly fumbling out of James' hands. "You read a book! I don't think so!"

"Merlin Freddie! You scared the shit out of me!" James exclaimed, hand on his chest in an attempt to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Freddie just laughed and took a seat next to James on the floor of his room. "Hey, Lou!" He said to Louis, who sat atop James' bed looking just as shocked as James.

"So what have you guys been up to that made you so scared to see me?" Freddie said, eyebrows raised in question.

"We found this funky looking object." Louis told him, finally having recovered from his shock.

"Yeah and we decided to take a look at it," James said, he too had recovered.

"Oh cool, let's see then." Freddie gestured with his hands, indicating him wanting to view the object. James lifted his hands and showed it to Freddie. The gadget appeared to be pure gold. It had a glass hourglass in the centre of a galleon sized gold plate. Around the hourglass were rings of gold with knobs on the side to twist the rings is opposing directions.

"Don's touch it! We don't know what it is or does!" Louis nearly shouted as Freddie stretched his arm towards the object.

"Fine! I'll look, not touch!" Freddie responded, retracting his hand.

The three sat in silence, an unusual thing, contemplating the object. James moves it around to look at it from different angles, and their heads moved to see other aspects of the artefact.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall, and James quickly hid the object under the bed. Fred and Louis looked at each other guiltily, and James righted himself we the footsteps neared his open door.

Albus, Rose and Scorpius were walking down the hall to Albus's room but stopped when they saw the trio in James' bedroom.

"What's the matter with you three?" Albus asked with suspicion.

"Nothing!" Freddie said entirely too loud.

Albus and Rose looked sceptical at that but decided it was nothing new and went to continue their way down the hallway, but Scorpius stopped them when he said, "What's that?" Pointing towards the bottom of James' bed.

James followed Scorpius' point and mentally scolded himself. Scorpius was pointing at the gold hourglass object that had somehow rolled out from under the bed. Freddie cursed under his breath and Louis flopped back against the bed he was on.

"James…" Rose said following Scorpius' line of sight to the object. "Why on earth do you have a time-turner?!" She marched over to the foot of James' bed to pick it up, but James was faster. James grabbed the 'time turner' and hid it behind his back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" He almost shouted.

"Really?! Then what did you just put behind your back?" Rose said, trying her best to reach behind his back without toppling over him.

"Um. Er…"

"That's what I thought! Now give it to me."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"It's mine! I found it!"

"Ja—"

"HEY!" Rose had been cut off by a new figure in the doorway. "James give it over!" Lily Luna Potter told her brother with a deathly stare. "NOW!" She said when he hesitated.

James sighed dejectedly and gave in and placed the golden object in Lily's open palm.

"Now who can tell me what's going on here?" Lily said with her hands on her hips, a scary impersonation of an angry Molly Weasley.

While Al and James, physically, cloned to their father. Lily took after her mother in most ways, including looks and legendary rage. She had bright red hair that matched her first temper, and she could always put people in their place, including her brothers. Although she was the youngest of the Potters, everyone listened to her and did ass she said for fear of being on the receiving end of her wrath.

"James has a time turner, and I wanted to know why. So I tried to take it, but he got it instead, and so I tried to get it off him before he tried to use the time-turner!" Rose said in one breath.

"Well, that's quite a story. Isn't it?" A newly appeared Teddy said with Victoire, Dom, and Hugo at his side.

Lily's angry facade immediately melted off her face and contorted into one of pure joy as she turned to face Teddy. "TEDDY!" She exclaimed as she jumped into his arms.

Using Teddy as a distraction, James quickly snatched the time-turner from Lily's hands. She didn't seem to notice, but Teddy did, he immediately broke her hug with Lily to try and snatch it from James' fingers but failed and instead tripped on his own two feet, knocking both him and James to the floor.

James groaned in pain and heard thundering footsteps coming up the stairs. More people appeared in the doorway and piled into James' bedroom. It seemed that the rest of their cousins had arrived.

"What was that?!"

"We came to see what the noise was."

"Oh Teddy, always tripping!"

"Ouch James, that looked like it hurt."

"Teddy, did you have to trample James!"

"Brothers am I right?!"

"What's that glass on the floor?"

Everyone's heads snapped to the floor at the last question, and sure enough, there were pieces of glass littering the floor near James' hand. It appeared that the golden time-turner of James' affection had smashed in the fall and golden sand had poured out from the broken hourglass. James groaned as he looked at the mess of the time-turner.

"Great. Now, what am I going to tell Dad?" James asked, rhetorically.

"You mean you took that from Dad's office?!" Lily nearly screeched at her brother.

James winced at the volume before replying, "Well yeah, and now it's broken, so I'm screwed big time!"

"You thi-" Lily started to say before she was cut off as the sand that littered the ground began to swirl and rise. "Shit." Lily nearly whispered as the sand rapidly engulfed the whole room and its occupants.

Lily's vision started to blur, and she blacked out, and the next thing she knew, she had landed on top of a dog pile of people in a dark hallway.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 3 of my story, the uploads for the chapters might be slowing down a bit now because I have exams next week, but I'll try my best to write and upload chapter 4 by Friday.

Don't forget to review, it would mean a lot to me! Thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

August 11th 1995 1:16 PM

Before the chaos started, Sirius Black was having a good day. It was his favourite Weasley's birthday today, and he loved a good party, especially after being stuck in 12 Grimmauld Place for months.

Sirius Black was currently on the run from the law which was somewhat laughable considering the amount of law enforcement that was in the room. He escaped from Azkaban prison two years ago and has been on the run ever since. Sirius, however, is innocent of the crimes that placed him in jail. The charges against him were the murder of twelve Muggles and one of his former best friends, Peter Pettigrew. Seeing as Pettigrew was alive, these accusations were false, but the Ministry didn't know that because they never gave Sirius a trial in the first place. Sirius was also accused of selling out the Potters to Voldemort as everyone thought Sirius was the secret keeper for the Fidelius charm placed on their cottage. Being a secret keeper meant that only they could tell people where the house was, otherwise, the house would never be found. Unbeknownst to anyone but James, Lily, Peter, and Sirius, Peter was made the secret keeper of the Potter's cottage, in place of Sirius as he would have been the obvious choice. Seeing as both James and Lily died, and Peter turned out to be a death eater, Sirius was the only one aware of this switch in secret keepers. This led to Sirius in prison and a whole chain of events of how he escaped, met his godson, Harry, and Peter getting away and helping to resurrect Voldemort.

With Peter Pettigrew nowhere to be found, Sirius had no evidence to supply the Ministry of his innocence other than his word. That and the fact that if he were to be seen, he was to be kissed on sight by a dementor, leaving him essentially dead.

All that didn't seem to matter to Sirius right now because he had a smile on his face as he watched the youngest Weasley as she opened her birthday gifts. She had gotten several things from her family, including a Gryffindor knitted scarf from her mother and some dress robes from Fred and George (where they got the money from, still puzzled most of the people in the room). She smiled as she came across the last present and Sirius recognized it as the present he had bought for her.

Being on the run made it hard to buy presents, but he managed to purchase Harry a _Firebolt_ via mail order, so he thought he'd order Ginny something via an owl too.

Ginny started to unwrap the poorly wrapped present, and her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets when she got a glimpse of what was inside.

"Holy mother of Morgana." Ginny whispered through the hands over her mouth. It took her a few seconds to come out of her stupor, and when she did, she raced across the room towards Sirius, saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Once she reached him, she engulfed Sirius in a big hug, making him nearly topple out of his chair. "Thank you." She said into his shoulder.

Ginny didn't have the problem that most of her family had. Her family, mostly Ron, had trouble accepting some gifts and thought of them as a charity for their family's lack of wealth. Ginny was different, though, she knew how to take things and was very grateful.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her in a fatherly embrace and just chuckled, "Your welcome Red," he replied, "I mean, how can one of the best fliers in this room go without having a broom of her own?" Sirius said back to her with a look of knowing.

Upon hearing Sirius, Ginny's family's heads snapped towards the partially unwrapped package that Ginny had left unattended. Molly took a step towards the oddly shaped case before peeking inside and turning an unearthly shade of red.

"Sirius Black! I demand you take this back this instant! No dau-" Before she could get any further in her rant, a loud crash echoed from the hallway outside the kitchen in which they were gathered. Everyone froze and looked towards the door, shuffling could be heard from the corridor before a gut-wrenching scream was heard.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

A/N: I'm super sorry for the short chapter and the cliffhanger but I want to keep the next part of Chapter 5, the next chapter should be the longest one yet, so sit tight! Update should be either today or tomorrow, if not maybe Friday.

Please Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

August 11th 1995, 1:21 PM

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Lily yelled at her brother, who was presumably in the dogpile she sat on.

A large portrait on the right-hand side of the wall started screaming and wailing, "FILTHY HALF-BREEDS! MUDBLOODS, BLOOD TRAITORS, IN THE GREAT HOU-" The painting never got any further as Lily pointed her wand at it.

"Shut up, you hag! _Obclaudo_!" A yellow beam shot from her wand and the portrait's curtains snapped shut and ceased to make any noise. Everything was quiet for a moment before Lily yelled again, "What do you have to say for yourself, JAMES!?"

"Hey! I didn't do anything! Teddy ran me over!" James weakly protested from somewhere towards the bottom of the pile.

"No! I was only trying to take back the time-turner that you stole from Lily!" Teddy said from above James.

"Lily stole it first" James protested again.

"No, you gave it to me!" Lily said.

"HEY WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!" The new voice of Al spoke up from the middle of the pile. "Lily can you please get off so the rest of us can get up!"

Lily sighed and slid off the pile of bodies, accidentally kicking Dominique in the face on the way down.

"Ow! Lils! That hurt!" Dom said in pain, as she attempted to grab her face but her arms were stuck.

There was lots of noise from the cousins as they tried to work out how to get out unscathed. Lily tried to help by shouting instructions.

"Rosie you're the closest to the top, Freddie just move your arm- oh yep there now Rose to climb out!" Rose climbed out of the pile.

"I can't believe James. He got is in such a mess!" Rose said, walking towards Lily. Lily agreed with her and kept on with her instructions.

"Alright, Lucy, oh hi Lucy I didn't even realise you were here! Anyway, move your left arm out from underneath Vic and- Oh yes there you go, climb out." Lily instructed towards Lucy. She was about to continue with her instructions when someone from behind her cleared their throat. Lily, Rose, and Lucy spun around on the spot and heads from the pile snapped in attention.

There stood a tall man with scraggly black hair that fell to his shoulders and stormy grey eyes. His wand was held in a defensive position as he held it out towards the group of children.

"How are you?" He started.

"Yes, and how did you get here?" Another man took over from his left.

"Are you death eaters?"

The last question received some incredulous looks from the children before Albus burst out laughing from his place in the pile. He shook his head is laughter, "Oh yeah, Potters, death eaters!" He cracked up again at the last word.

The man with the grey eyes had a strange look on his face and asked, "All right, seriously give it up! Who are you!"

This provoked the person at the bottom of the pile, muffledly said, "But I'm Sirius!" This caused everyone to roll their eyes and the man to snap his grey eyes towards the source of the joke.

"That's my joke!" The man protested.

Lily and Rose gasped as recognition finally flooded their faces.

"You're Sirius Black!" Lily said with excitement!

"Yes, what's it to you." The man, Sirius, said warily.

"We-" Lily broke off, trying to find the words, "Well-Well, you're supposed to be dead!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I should bloody well hope not seeing as I'm alive and breathing!" Sirius said with a chuckle before regaining his composure of being serious. "Now for the last time, who are you?!"

Rose sighed before turning to Sirius and said, "Do you mind if we sort ourselves out first and then give you an explanation of who we are, it might take a while." She turned back to the dogpile and marched towards it to start helping Molly II out.

"Oh and you better floo call the rest of the Order, especially Dumbledore" Lily added to her cousin's statement before waltzing off to help Dom and Vic out of the pile.

Sirius looked puzzled for a second before whispering towards Remus who was at his left, "Moony, these kids are weird."

"I know, the redhead in the middle, she reminds me of someone," Remus replied.

"Yeah, I know, me too." Sirius said, "Should we do as they say?"

"What, you mean to get the order and Dumbledore?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes we probably should, I don't think they are death eaters, but if we get them, we'll have more back up anyway," Remus told Sirius.

Siris nodded before turning to the left of the kitchen towards the living room, where the fireplace was. Remus eyed the strangers wearily, wand still out. He thought over the conversation that had occurred with the children. _Potters, that boy said they were Potters._ That confused Remus to no end as he knew the only Potter alive was Harry James Potter. He also remembered what the girl had screamed when they first arrived, _James Sirius Potter. _Now Remus was sure there wasn't a Potter named James Sirius. Remus rubbed his temples and sighed in frustration. This was all so confusing. _Were they death eaters then? _He asked himself, _how did they get it?! _Remus was about to panic when he realised that all the children had finally righted themselves and gotten out of the big pile they were in.

Remus decided it was best to bring them into the kitchen where everybody else was. "Come on, I'll take you all to the kitchen."

He led them down the rest of the hallway and stopped in front of the kitchen door, he sighed before opening it and holding it out for the children to pass through. He counted as the went through the door. Six Redheads, Three Blondes, Two Brunettes, One blue hair fellow, who looked at Remus strangely, and Two with Jet Black hair. It was safe to say they were a diverse bunch.

Remus entered the kitchen to see a group of people around the large kitchen table. Ginny was sitting in the seat he had vacated, Harry to her left, Hermione to her right. Ron sat across from her, with the twins on either side of them. Beside Fred and Hermione were Molly and Arthur, while Tonks lounged and the head of the table with her black boots on the table. When they took notice to the group of fourteen newcomers, Tonks promptly fell off her chair and wands were drawn towards them.

James, seeing the looks on the faces in front of him made his way to the front of the pack and held his hands above his head and said, "Hey we mean you no harm! Look we just want to talk." James made a show of his statement by reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wand, the room tensed, and he dropped it on the kitchen table. He once again raised his hands and said, "See?"

A/N: Sorry to cut it there but next chapter it gets exciting! Next chapter should be up tomorrow. I've been on a writing spree lately :) Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

August 11th 1995, 1:35 PM

Harry Potter was shocked, to say the least when strangers walked into the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. He remembered Mad-Eye said the house was under Fidelius Charm and it confused him. How these people he had never seen nor heard of got into the house? It seemed no one else knew who these people were, so how were they here?!

Harry pondered for a moment and cane you with no reasonable answers except that they had broken through the wards. So, they must be enemies.

He gripped his wand tight as he faced the intruders, even after one of them set their wand on the table. Harry looked at the boy's face. He nearly dropped his wand in shock when he came to look at a face almost identical to his own. Sure, the eyes were different, but the resemblance was uncanny.

Harry noticed the boy looking uneasily at something to the right of Harry's head. Harry turned to see Ginny next to him, and it looked like Ginny had seen the resemblance between Harry and the stranger as her wand arm was slackened at her side and she was gaping.

"Y-you look just like Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as she looked at the boy.

"I get that a lot," The boy said with a smirk and dragged his hand through his unruly black hair.

"Are you a Potter?" Ginny asked, hesitantly.

The boy nodded and puffed out his chest, "Potter and a proud" The boy said smugly.

At this point, Hermione thought it a good time to interrupt, "But Harry's the only Potter left!" She exclaimed, "we checked his family tree!"

"Well, Hermione, maybe we're just not on it yet." He replied.

Harry's mind swirled with confusing thoughts, "Well, how's that possible?!" Harry asked the boy.

The boy turned towards Harry to reply, but before he could, Sirius walked into the kitchen along with Dumbledore and various Order members, including Mad-Eye Moody. Mad-Eye's electric blue eye was whirring in its socket. Harry could almost feel the words, 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE' forming in Mad-Eye's throat.

The group of kids had some strange looks on their faces as they observed the newcomers. The one with blue hair had been staring at Tonks since he entered the room, now he was looking at Dumbledore with a look of awe. The one with the blue hair seemed to be the oldest of the children, looking to be in his early twenties. The youngest of the group was a small red-haired girl, and she seemed to be about eleven or twelve, she had a wary look on her face as she looked at the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Dumbledore reached the end of the kitchen table and finally spoke, "Well, it seems to me that there has been a little mix up in the timeline," He said with the signature twinkle in his eyes. "I must say, I'm impressed you made it this far back in the timeline."

Everyone looked confused at the statements made by Dumbledore, even the group of kids.

"How would you know we aren't from this time?" A Harry doppelganger said this one had green eyes.

"Let's just call it my gut feeling" Dumbledore responded, smiling at the boy.

"Gut feeling?! We are going to trust these people on your gut feeling?!" Mad-Eye roared, whipping out his wand and pointing at the group in front of him.

"Alastor, please put your wand away," Dumbledore said with remarkable calmness, "If you don't trust my gut, how about you ask them some questions?"

"No," Mad-Eye snapped back, "Answering questions is just giving them opportunities to lie." He paused and looking at the group menacingly, "I want to question them under Veritaserum!"

The group of children backed up at Alastor's proclamation.

"Surely that's not necessary!" Mrs Weasley finally spoke up, "They're just children!"

Dumbledore looked at Mad-Eye and Molly before sighing resignedly, "If that's what you feel the need to do," Dumbledore said, rubbing the bridge of his nose underneath his half-moon spectacles. "Although, Alastor I implore you to use it on someone who is of age."

Mad-Eye grunted in response, "Any of you over seventeen?" Three hands rose, a blonde woman who had to be at least some part veela. A red-head who looked to be the blonde's sister, and the blue-haired bloke who looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him whole. Mad-Eye's deformed face contorted into a sort of smile and pointed his wand at the blue guy, "You, blue hair, you'll take the Veritaserum."

Teddy looked around the room frantically, eyeing Tonks and Remus, how would they react. Why did it have to be him, not Vic or Dom? Teddy stumbled his way to the front of the pack as Al pushed him in the back. Teddy hesitantly took the Vial Mad-Eye proffered. Mad-Eye gave him a smirk as Teddy tipped back the vial and gulped it down like a shot of fire-whiskey. Teddy's eyes went misty as the potion overtook his brain.

Mad-Eye rubbed his hands together in glee, "Alrighty boy, who are you?"

The room was silent as it waited for an answer. It took a couple of seconds for the response before the boy said in a monotone, "Edward Remus Lupin, I'm 21 years old," Remus promptly fell off his chair and struggled to get up as he eyed the blue-haired man.

Mad-Eye narrowed his eyes at 'Edward,' "Alright Edward,"

"Teddy," Victoire interrupted as she made her way to Teddy's side, "He goes by Teddy."

"Okay, Teddy then," Mad-Eye said with a scowl, "What are you doing here?"

"No idea, I tripped over and toppled onto of James, and he broke the thing that was in his hand, and then dust swirled and here we are," Teddy responded, still in monotone.

"I did not break it, you broke it when you fell on me!" The Harry clone with brown eyes said as he fought his way back to the front of the group.

"Shut up, James," Vic scolded him. James just crossed his arms in response, allowing Mad-Eye to continue.

"How is your last name 'Lupin'" Mad-Eye asked Teddy.

"My father's last name was 'Lupin', and it was passed down to me." He replied.

Remus, at this point, had turned white. He held his hand up to Mad-Eye as he was about to ask another question. "Am I your father?" Remus croaked in question.

Teddy turned towards Remus and opened his mouth, "Yes."

The room erupted into chaos at this statement.

"Ah Moony, I always knew you'd settle down!"

"That's why he looks familiar!"

"I wonder who the mother is."

The last statement came from Tonks as she looked at Teddy dejectedly.

"If all of you could just SHUT UP we could find out more!" Mad-Eye yelled. The effect was instant, and everyone reseated themselves and turned their attention back to Teddy and Mad-Eye.

"Alright, Teddy, who is your mother?" Mad-Eye asked, curious.

"Nymphadora Lu-" He didn't make it any further as he was cut off by Tonks.

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" She said, her hair turning an angry shade of red. Everyone just looked at her.

"If you would let him finish, Tonks we would know who else shares your first name!" Mad-Eye nearly screeched at Tonks. He looked at Teddy again and asked the question again.

"Nymphadora Lupin" Teddy responded, "Dora or Tonks if you don't want to get killed."

Tonks, Remus, and the rest of the people in the room, except the group that already knew Teddy's parentage, looked shocked.

Remus finally reacted and started shaking his head, "No! No, no, no," he muttered, "What have I done!" Remus ranted, "I'm too old, too poor, too dangerous. I'm a bloody werewolf! How could I do this to anyone!"

Tonks shook herself and marched towards Remus and grabbed the lapels of his coat, "Now you listen here, Remus John Lupin," she said in a deadly whisper, "I. Don't. Care." Tonks punctuated each word, "You are the most, caring, kind, wholesome man I've ever met, and I am honoured to be your wife and bear your child in the future." She finally released his jacket and stared up at his face, breathing hard.

"Nymphadora," Tonks didn't react to the use of her full name, "You don't understand, I am a werewolf, how could I pass that down to my child. How could I put you or anyone through that!" He had tears in his eyes and the room around him could feel the emotions radiating off of him.

By now, the Veritiserum had worn off, and Teddy regained his surroundings. He looked around the room and his gaze stopped on his father and his mother, who was standing very close. His father was speaking, and Teddy stood, mesmerized by the image of his parents.

"Dora, please understand how dangerous, how old, and how poor I am!" Remus regaled, "I can't give you the life you want."

"You are what I want, Remus! You! Not anything else!" She spoke, her voice cracking with emotion.

"I can't do that to you, Dora! I'm a werewolf, it's not safe, for you or any child we were ever to have!"

"If it helps," Teddy finally spoke up, "I'm not a werewolf."

"Yeah, he just gets really cranky around the full moon," James said, "I mean around that time of the month, I'm more scared of Teddy than Mum!" James laughed.

Teddy whacked him in the stomach, "Not helping!" James just shrugged his shoulders.

Remus observed Teddy, "You're not a werewolf?" He asked in a small voice.

"Nope!" And Teddy's hair turned a shade of yellow.

"You're a metamorphmagus!" Tonks exclaimed, "Like me!" She jumped around in glee and engulfed Remus in a hug. "See, he's perfect! Stop worrying so much!"

Remus let out a small laugh and hugged Tonks back. They drew out of the hug and looked around the room to find everyone staring at them. Remus cleared his throat awkwardly, and Sirius came forwarded and slapped him on the back.

"We're family Moony!" Sirius exclaimed and grabbed both Remus and Dora in another hug. Remus chuckled awkwardly, and Tonks smiled in glee.

Mad-Eye cleared his throat and looked at them, "Well, if your heartfelt conversation is done, I'd like to finish my questioning!" He said. He handed Teddy another vile of Veritaserum, and he knocked it back.

"Anyone want to ask any questions?" Mad-Eye asked the room at large.

Sirius' hand shot up like an eager first year and said, "Oh, Oh, me, pick me!"

Mad-Eye rolled his mechanical eye and gestured for Sirius to ask his question.

Sirius cleared his throat and straighten comically, "What house were you in at Hogwarts?" He said pompously.

"Hufflepuff," Teddy said in the monotone inflicted by the Veritaserum, "Head Boy too."

"Oh no! Remus you're good by genes rubbed off on him!" Sirius complained.

"Hey I wasn't Head Boy, I was only a prefect, James was Head Boy!" Remus argued. Sirius just huffed in response and crossed his arms.

"I was in Hufflepuff!" Tonks said, "Best house, in my opinion!" There was massive uproar at that statement as everyone began arguing over which of the four houses was the better one.

"It's obviously Gryffindor!"

"Can't go wrong with being a nice Hufflepuff!"

"No way! Slytherin's obviously the best!"

The room quieted as everyone turned to look at who had said that Slytherin was the superior house. Everyone's attention landed on a blonde-haired boy at the back of the group of children. He squeaked and tried to hide behind the Harry look-alike with green eyes, who just rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

"Who are you?" Ron Weasley asked, with a look of disgust on his face. The blonde peaked out from behind his friends and sighed before trudging to the front of the group.

"Please, don't yell at me!" He said, before taking a deep breath and answering to Ron's earlier question, "I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! This is my longest chapter yet and they will be getting longer, thanks so much for reading and the next update should be soon. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

August 11th 1995 2:24 PM

"I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Scorpius squeaked, cursing his hormonal teenage voice cracks. He squeezed his eyes shut in fear of the reaction he was about to get. He heard chairs scraping before the whole room erupted into noise.

"You brought Malfoy with you!" Ron spat.

"Hey!" Rose yelled with a face of anger and came to stand in front of the younger version of her father, the room grew silent, "You," she poked his chest with force, nearly making him fall back into his seat, "Don't get to talk to my boyfriend like that!" She looked at him, menacingly, "Understand?!

Ron looked at the girl in front of him who reminded him so much of Hermione. He sat down in his chair with a fearful look on his face. Harry stifled a laugh, but Rose caught him with a glare, and he shut up.

Hermione looked at Rose appraisingly and gave her a nod in approval. Rose's gaze swept the room for any other speakers against her boyfriend.

Satisfied, she cleared her throat, "While I'm not in Slytherin, my boyfriend and cousin are, so shut your damn mouths with your stupid prejudices and listen to me." She said with a hard glare, "Slytherin is a house for the ambitious and cunning, not the evil and cruel. Yes, in your time everyone in Slytherin are pricks, but in our time, they aren't evil! They are as kind, and as caring as the rest of us, they happen to be a bit sneaky, or ambitious." Rose paused her monologue to look at everyone in the room, "Harry, you told your son that you were almost sorted into Slytherin, right?" Harry paled at the mention of having a son but nodded, "Ginny, Fred and George, you are the sneakiest Weasleys, you could have easily been in Slytherin." The twins looked about to argue, but Ginny gave them a look and nodded towards Rose. Rose smiled in appreciation to her young aunt and sighed. "So yeah, Scorpius is in Slytherin, but he's dating a Weasley, so what does that tell you!" At the mention of Weasley, most of the room turned to stare at Rose again. Molly Weasley looked as if Christmas had come early at her assumption of Grandchildren.

Dumbledore decided it was time for him to speak, "Well said, my dear …"

"Rose," she said.

"Well, Rose, well said," Dumbledore responded. Rose beamed at the praise. "Could I ask you, Scorpius, how old you are?"

Scorpius was startled at being addressed and nearly jumped upon Dumbledore directing his question towards Scorpius. "Oh, um," he said, nervous, "I'm 14, I'm going into my fourth year at Hogwarts this year, or I was until I got here, I guess." He rambled, fidgeting with his hands.

"Yeah," Rose added, "Me, Scorpius, and Albus are all going into our fourth year, and a year after that, we get to take our O.W.L.S." She got some strange looks from the last statement.

"Who is Albus?" The headmaster asked, eyes twinkling.

Albus who had migrated to the back of the pack perked up at the sound of his name.

"What?" He questioned.

"Ah, you must be Albus then Dumbledore said, beckoning him to the front. Albus walked towards the front of the group tripping over Roxanne's foot. He nearly fell, but James caught him by the collar of his shirt before he fell and helped him upright.

"You alright there, Al?" James asked with a slight teasing in his voice.

"Oh, shove off." Al teased back and shoved his brother into Freddie. He then turned towards Dumbledore and met his blue eyes. "Yup, I'm Albus."

"I've always longed to meet someone who holds the same name as myself," Dumbledore said.

"Well, I was named after you," Albus replied with an eye twinkle of his own in his emerald green eyes. Dumbledore only looked mildly surprised and leaned forward in his chair to rest his elbows on the table in front of him.

"Do I have the correct assumption in assuming you are a Potter of the future in 2019?" Dumbledore asked Al. Harry looked stricken and almost fell off his chair at the mention of his last name.

"Yo-" Albus started.

"You would assume correctly, we are Potters, and proud" James cut in and once again pounded his chest with a closed fist. Albus gave him a withering look and elbowed his brother in the stomach.

"Yes, I, well, James and I and sons of Harry Potter," Albus said. Harry paled considerably at the thought of having children in the future.

"Ah, well I'm very honoured you named your child after me, Harry," Dumbledore said towards Harry. Harry only managed a weak smile and nod in response to the professor.

"Hey!" Lily cut in, wedging her way in between her brothers. "What about me? Did you forget that I'm a Potter too!" Harry fell off his chair this time. Ginny giggled from beside him and helped him up. Harry thanked her and sat back in his chair, staring at the children who were supposedly his own in the future.

"So" Harry cleared his throat, "So, I have three children in the future?"

"Yup!" James said but rethought his answer, "Well four if you include Teddy, but technically, you and mum didn't have him. He lives with us though, or he did until he moved out last year, and he's our brother, I mean we all grew up with him. Mum said when she and dad were young, he would only stay weekends, and Andromeda would have him most of the time. But, then Andy got old, and mum and dad got married, so Teddy stayed more often than not," James rambled.

Everyone in the room was staring at James after he had finished his little speech of Teddy's life. Tonks broke the silence in the place when she asked, "How come Teddy wasn't with us?" she said, gesturing to herself and Remus.

"Nice going genius!" Lily whispered to James. "Now what are we going to tell them?"

"I guess we have to tell them, I mean we've already told them stuff from the future. When someone comes to rescue us, they can obliviate everyone." Al said in reasoning, although he shot his older brother a glare at his stupidity.

Teddy, whose hair had turned as white as a sheet, decided it was time to address Tonks' question. "Um, well, you see…" His voice cracked a bit and tears started to form in his eyes. Vic, who stood next to him whispered words of comfort in his ear and soothingly rubbed his back, trying to calm him. Most of the people in the room were looking at Teddy in confusion, but Dumbledore, seemed to have caught on, and he lowered his gaze to the table in front of him/

Lily took over for Teddy and said, "You have to understand, that not everybody survived this war that you are living in." She looked incredibly sad herself, as did everyone who had come from 2019. The rest of the room fell silent, and Tonks and Remus looked at Lily with tears in their eyes.

"So," Tonks said and took a deep breath, "We're dead?"

"Yes," Teddy said in a small voice, regaining his composure, only to almost crumble upon seeing the tears that were streaming down his parents' faces.

Molly Wesley promptly burst into tears as did many other people around the room. Many looked as if they were trying their best not to cry. Sirius' face, however, was a stone mask as he observed the room.

"Who else?" Sirius croaked.

People's heads shot up at the question.

"Don't be silly Sirius, surely no one else di-" Molly Weasley said, mopping the tears from her cheeks. She was cut off by Teddy.

"You," Teddy said towards Sirius, how closed his eyes and nodded. Harry looked distraught at this news and would've stood from his chair if it weren't for Ginny's comforting hand on his arm.

"When?" Harry asked in a quiet voice, " When do Remus, Tonks, and Sirius die?" His voice cracked at the last two words and resolved to look at his hands.

"My parents died in May 1998, and Sirius died June 1996," Teddy responded.

Harry and everyone else looked stricken. Ginny, who had been trying her best to hold back tears, gave up and burst into tears. Harry comprehended the fact that the last of his family would be dead in less than a year. He grabbed Ginny's hand, which had been resting on his arm and squeezed it tight, in an attempt to ease his grief.

"Hey, why are all of you so blue?" Sirius questioned, who looked far too chipper to be the person who just found out they were to die in less than a year. "I'm still here, aren't I?" He asked the room at large, who remained unresponsive. "If anything, this just means I need to pull some awesome pranks before I go!" His smile was bright but didn't quite reach his eyes. When he looked at the room once again, everyone had yet to crack a smile. Sirius pouted and said, "Fine! You guys are no fun!" And he sat down in his chair with his arms crossed and pout on his face.

"Are you serious?" Remus said with a frown.

"Well, of course, I am!" Sirius said with a broad grin. Everyone groaned at the overused joke and James smirked.

"See! It's an awesome joke! I don't get why you guys hate it so much!" James said towards his siblings.

"We hate it because you use it all the damn time!" Al said with a glare.

"Ah a man after my own heart, using the serious Sirius joke," Sirius said interrupting the family quarrel. "Although I must say, I thought your name was James, not Sirius."

"Oh why my good sir," James said as he turned towards Sirius, "Let me fully introduce myself, I am James Sirius Potter, at your service." He said with a bow.

"Aw! Harry, you named your son after me! I'm so touched!" Sirius said with a hand over his heart.

Having successfully changed the topic from the talk of deaths to Sirius being James Sirius' namesake, brightened everyone's face's in the room. Harry looked on in amusement. His godfather's being put in the back of his mind.

"Well, my good fellow, how do you know it wasn't my mother who named me, and not my father?" James said towards Sirius and Harry. At this Harry blanched, having forgotten that to have children, there must be a woman involved. Sirius started laughing his head off, and the rest of the room began chuckling.

"You're quite right my boy, I shouldn't have made that assumption," Sirius said in mock seriousness. "After all, we don't even know the identity of your mother. Although, may ask who is your mother?" Sirius asked James.

"Hmmm." James hummed, tapping his chin with his pointer finger in mock concentration, "I suppose I could, but I don't want to." James said with a smirk

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Rose interrupted, reentering the conversation. "Just tell everyone who your mother is!"

"Now what's the fun in that Rosie!" James said to his cousin with bushy red hair, 'Actually don't answer that, you don't know what fun even is." He smirked again. Almost everyone cracked a smile at that, and many started to laugh. Rose just glared at him. James just turned back to Sirius and said, "How about a proposition." At Sirius' nod, James continued, "I will tell all of you the identity of my mother after everyone else has introduced themselves!"

Sirius looked thoughtful before nodding and saying, "Alright, sounds fair. Let the introductions begin!" He said with a flourish of his hand. "You first!" He said, pointing at Rose. She huffed in response before taking a step forward.

"I am Rose Nymphadora Weasley," She said. Tonks gave her a sympathetic look at her middle name. Rose had brown eyes and a messy red mane of bushy hair. "I'm fourteen, I'm going to be in fourth year at Hogwarts, and I'm a Gryffindor. My best friend/cousin is Albus, and my boyfriend is Scorpius." Rose said for the introduction. "I also want to play keeper for our house quidditch team, but Louis took that spot so, I'll have to wait until he leaves." With that, she started to drag her brother to the front, who albeit younger than her, was a good head taller.

He cleared his throat a bit, and the tips of his ears turned red at the attention of the entire room. "Um, I'm Hugo Arthur Weasley, um, I'm in Gryffindor with my sister Rose. I'm um, going into my second year at Hogwarts, so I'm twelve. My best friend is Lily, and I'm the youngest Weasly, so yeah, that's me." He finished lamely. Hugo had brown hair and blue eyes and was rather lanky. "Oh, and our parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger Weasley." At this everyone turned to look at the mentioned pair, both of whom had become red. Hermione looked as if she was trying to be swallowed by her chair, and Ron looked like he was about to combust.

Around the room, there were shouts of, 'I knew it!' and 'Ha! I told you so!'

"That's three galleons for me, George!" Fred said to his twin.

"No, It isn't! You bet they would get together before they finished school, I said after!" George responded.

"Well my dear twin, they are currently in their fifth year, so three galleons please."

"We don't know when they got together we just know they do in the future."

"You bet on us!" Hermione interrupted, appalled.

"Yes!" They said in unison before turning back to each other to try and settle their debate.

Freddie walked out from the group and walked towards his young uncle and father and put his hands on their shoulders and interrupted them, "I can settle this debate for you." He said with a smirk."

"Why you, my dear chap, seem to have our handsome facial features, we related?" Fred said to Freddie.

Freddie just winked and said, "Ron and Hermione got together in May of 1998, they were not in school because let's just say they were otherwise occupied."

"You mean I didn't do my N.E.W.T.S?!" Hermione nearly shrieked.

"No, no, my dear aunt," Hermione flushed at the title, "You did, but you did them with Aunt Ginny in 1999," Freddie said to his aunt and indicated to Ginny, who beamed at Hermione. Hermione smiled back at Ginny and calmed down but was still puzzled as to why she did her seventh year late.

"So I was right!" Fred told George.

"No! I was right! They weren't technically in school!" George argued.

"But they were in their school years!" The arguing continued until Freddie intervened once again.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, I have a way to settle this, why don't you both just give each other three galleons," Freddie said with a smirk. The twins grumbled a bit before handing each other three galleons. They both looked at the money and to Freddie's retreating form and back to the money before finally catching on,

"Hey! We have the same amount!" Fred said.

"Yeah! We didn't lose or gain any money!" George added.

Everyone in the room laughed, and Freddie just responded with a smirk at the twins. Fred and George grumbled a bit but settled back in their seats. Sirius was highly amused but thought it was time to get on with the introductions.

"You!" Sirius said and pointed to an unsuspecting Roxanne. She jumped as all the attention in the room moved from the twins to her. "Can you go next for introductions?" Sirius asked, batting his eyelashes. Roxanne nodded in response and made her way to the front of the crowd.

"Hey! I'm Roxanne Weasley, I'm thirteen and going into my third year at Hogwarts as a Gryffindor. I'm on the Gryffindor quidditch team as a beater, and I also have an idiot older brother." Roxanne finished, she was petite and had tanned skin with black/brown hair. Her brother, Freddie, took the chance and jumped to the front.

"Hello my relatives of the past, I am Frederick George Weasley, or 'Freddie.' I live up to both my namesakes as one of them is my father. I am fifteen and going into my fifth year at Hogwarts with my partners in crime, James and Louis. I am, of course in the house of the brave, Gryffindor, and I play the other beater on our quidditch team with my darling younger sister Roxy. I look forward to getting to know you all and learning all your secrets to exploit them to your older selves back in the future." Freddie finished with a bow. He was stocky and had dark red hair and tanned skin and shared many attributes with the twins. Most people laughed at his introduction, but Minerva McGonagall looked like she had seen better days.

"Oh and I almost forgot," Roxanne said, "Or parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson, well Weasley now, but I thought the maiden name might help." Roxy finished with a blush at her ramblings.

Across the table, Fred and George looked at each other. Fred looked conflicted, and George looked confused.

"Thanks for named a kid after me, bro!" Fred said to his twin.

"I would say your welcome, but I have honestly no idea why I would name my kid after you bro, that would be confusing. I mean imagine just talking to you two, I'd be like, 'Hey Fred!' and I'd get two answers because there are two 'Freds.'" George said.

"You're right, that is a little strange, why is Fred named Fred?" Fred said to Freddie and Roxanne.

Roxy looked like a deer caught in headlights and Freddie lost his smirk and started stuttering. Lily luckily covered for them and said, "Oh, we have no idea, George still won't tell us why he named Freddie, Fred." Lily chuckled nervously, but the twins took it.

"Ah, good old future me, a little secrecy," George said, rubbing his hands together.

"Hey, what about the fact that you married Angelina! She's my ex! I thought there was a bro code!" Fred said to his twin.

They were about to argue, but Louis thought that would take too long so he interrupted before they could get any further. "Hey! I'll go next!" Louis said loud enough for the twins to stop talking and the attention to turn towards him. A couple of people turned dreamy-faced as they turned their gaze upon Louis, "Okay, sorry, I'm an eighth veela and the first male in our line so that I might be a little 'captivating' to some people." He shrugged apologetically. He waved his hands in front of his face to try and wake to people out of a trance. It seemed to dot the trick as they shook their heads and returned to normal. "Anyway, "Louis continued, "I'm Louis Weasley! I'm the youngest of three, and I'm in Gryffindor, and I play as the keeper on my house quidditch team. I'm fifteen and like Freddie said, going into my fifth year at Hogwarts." He finished and stepped back to make room for his sisters. Louis was blonde and had blue eyes and was overall very handsome. There was much the same problem Louis had when he stepped up, but it was quickly fixed, and people were woken from the trance.

"Hi, I'm Dom or Dominique Weasley, I am a Gryffindor, I'm seventeen, and going into my final year at Hogwarts, I play quidditch, but the house team is a waster of time, so I'm not on it, and yeah, that's me." Dom finished, she had strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes and wore lots of blacks. Looking bored and picked at her nails and turned her back to stand at the back. All attention turned to Vic.

"Hello!" Vic said kindly, she had blonde hair and blue eyes just like her brother, "I'm Victoire Apolline Weasley, I am Dom and Lou's older sister and I am nineteen. I am a training healer at St. Mungo's and my boyfriend is Teddy." She gave Teddy a big smile, and there were some 'awe's around the room. Since Vic was done, the next introduction started.

"Hi!" Lucy said in a small voice, she had red hair and blue eyes, "I'm Lucy, I'm thirteen andI'm going into my third year at Hogwarts and that's it." She said and scurried away from the attention.

"I never understand why she's so shy," Her sister, Molly II said, "I'm Molly Weasley the second!" She had red hair and brown eyes just like her namesake, she gave Mrs Weasley a wink and continued, "I'm sixteen, Gryffindor, and a chaser on the quidditch team." She smiled and everyone and was about to continue when Louis interrupted.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Vic, Dom, and my parents and Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley nee Delacour." Louis said. Bill who had been standing in the back of the room this whole time, blushed.

"I thought you were just teaching her to speak English," George said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Bill, what exactly goes on during those lessons?" Fred said with the same smirk as his twin.

Bill shook his head and whacked them both on the head.

"Bill, her? Really?" Ginny asked her eldest brother.

"Hey this is the future Ginny, don't ask me now!" Bill replied, speaking for the first time.

"Oh please, Bill, we all know, you are currently dating her," Mrs Weasley said, astounding everyone. She looked around at the shocked faces and said, "Oh really Bill I wasn't born yesterday, 'Oh sorry I have to put in extra hours at work, I have to help this new French person,' 'Can't come to dinner tonight mum, I have the flu *cough* *cough.*'" She looked exasperated and continued, "You could have just told us you were seeing the girl and brought her to dinner at the Burrow."

Bill blushed again and ducked his head. "Sorry, mum." He said.

"Anyway," Molly II said, "Our parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley." She said, indicating to herself and her sister, who was hidden behind some people. The room fell silent, and Molly let out a little sob at the mention of her estranged son.

"He comes back?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Yeah," Molly II told her grandfather, "He apologises, I mean look at mean I'm named after gran. My dad is a right prick in these times, but he does come back." She said and walked over to Molly Weasley who was still crying, "Hey Gran, look, I'm named after you and everything, my dad comes back, everything's great." She soothed. Mrs Weasley looked at her grandaughter gratefully and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, dear," she said and wiped the tears with her apron.

"Well," Sirius said from the other side of the room, "Looks like all the introductions are done, James, time to give up the identity of your mother."

James looked at his great-godfather "Sorry old man, but my siblings and I haven't properly introduced ourselves, so our mum will have to wait." He said and crossed his arms. "I'll go first he said, he dragged a hand through his messy black hair and looked around the room with his brown eyes, "I am James Sirius Potter. If you didn't know already, I am a prankster. I play jokes on everyone, ask my family. I am in Gryffindor, the best house, sorry Al, and the best Potter!" he said with a smirk, "I am fifteen and going into my fifth year of gracing Hogwarts with my presence. I play chaser, and I am the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team for this upcoming year, thank you Minnie," He said with a wink in Professor McGonagall's direction, she paled, "I am, like I said, the best Potter, and I like you, as long as you don't rat me out to my mum." He finished with that and bowed before gesturing to Al with a flourish of his hands.

Al knocked his brother's hands away and shook his head at his antics. "Hey, what's up, I'm Albus Potter, I'm a Slytherin, remember Rose's speech before you say anything, and I'm fourteen. I'm going into my fourth year at Hogwarts, and I play seeker for my house quidditch team. I have two brothers, Teddy and James, the latter being a complete idiot, and an 'angelic' younger sister, Lily," Albus said and narrowly avoided James and Lily whacking him.

"Al, you forgot your middle name!" James said in a sing-song voice.

Albus groaned, "Fine, but, just know the future is different," he paused and took a deep breath, " My full name is Albus Severus Potter." The room erupted into noise.

Ron looked about the say something when Ginny stopped him and said to the whole group, "Hey!" She yelled, the entire room shut up, "Are you seriously going to judge someone on their name! He said, things are different in the future, I don't think Harry would name his kid after Snape unless he thought his a good person, so all of you shut the hell up and get over yourselves." Harry was staring at Ginny in awe as she put everyone in their place. She smiled at the whole room and said, "Now, we can move past that and on to the last introduction!" She said with happiness in her voice. It was scary how fast her mood had changed.

"Thanks, m-Ginny!" Albus said, hoping no one caught his slip up. No one had, luckily.

"Alright! My turn! Wotcher everyone! I'm Lily Luna Potter, I'm twelve, in Gryffindor, and going into my second year. I'm seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team, youngest seeker in two decades," she said with a wink to Harry, he smiled. "I have the best older brother, Teddy, and the other two older brothers Albus and James. I'm daddy's favourite, and our mum is -" Lily was cut off by a strange ringing coming from James' pocket.

James, who was looking at Lily as she said her introduction, lowered his gaze to his pocket in dread. "Oh, no!" He whispered, but everyone heard him.

"What is it?" Ron said from across the table.

"Mum!" James whimpered, Lily smirked at his fear and reached into his pocket to grab the ringing object. The object was a small handheld mirror, and Lily tapped in with her wand and the wrath that was Ginny Potter filled the room.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

A/N: Hey guys, this one's pretty long, 4,500 words, don't know if all of them are going to be this long. I started writing this on Friday, so sorry it took so long to update, I had some music exams this weekend and I have lots of exams this coming week too. Hope you guys like it, review. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of you that have reviewed this story so far! Bit of a jump back in time but back to 2019, if that makes sense.**

August 11th 2019 1:30 PM

Ginny Potter was having a great birthday, or she was until her family arrived for her birthday late lunch. She had just come downstairs in the kitchen where all of her family was waiting. Ginny glanced around the room to find her husband and found him talking to her youngest older brother. She walked up towards her husband and pecked her brother's cheek as she passed him.

"Good afternoon, Ginny," Ron said to her.

Ginny hummed in response to her brother and finally reached her husband. He had a goofy smile on his face that made her feel like she was fifteen again. Not caring that all of her family were there she pulled him down into a kiss, deepening it when she felt him about to pull back. She faintly heard the clearing of someone's throat behind her. She thought it was finally time to greet everybody instead of snogging her husband in front of them.

They broke apart, and Harry said "Hi," still grinning.

"Hey," she said breathlessly.

"Quite the hello," he said, "thought you would have had enough from this morning." He smirked.

At this point, Ron thought it time to break in, "Hey mate, don't really want to hear what you did with my sister this morning," he nervously chuckled. "I mean, I know you've been married for ages, but she's still my sister."

Harry just laughed, and Ginny sent her brother a glare before turning to the rest of her family. "Hello, Mum and Dad!" She said to her parents and gave them each a hug. They looked a little uncomfortable at the display that had just happened but hugged her back nonetheless. Ginny then gave her brothers and their wives a hug and a kiss on the cheek as she made her way around the kitchen. All of her brothers wished her a happy birthday, and she smiled being in the presence of her family.

"Where are the kids?" Ginny asked, having returned to Harry's side and tucked herself under his arm. Ginny's arm snaked around Harry's waist and pecked him on the cheek before turning her attention to her family, awaiting an answer to her previously asked question.

"Oh, they're all upstairs, said they heard something from upstairs," Bill replied, taking a seat next to his wife at the kitchen counter.

Ginny just shook her head, "What has James done now," she said, "I'm honestly surprised he hasn't blown up his room this summer!" The room chuckled in response except for Percy, who still acted like he had a stick up his arse.

"Should we check on them for you, dear?" Her mother asked with a warm smile.

"No, it's alright mum, we'll find out what they did when we finally have this lunch," Ginny replied.

"Oh that reminds me!" Molly said and jumped up from her chair at the counter, "I need to get the chicken out of the oven!" She quickly rushed towards the oven where Harry and Ginny were standing and shooed them so she could take the roast chicken out of the oven.

"Ronald, could you get the children down here?" Molly asked her son, levitating the chicken towards the dining room where the rest of the food was already laid out.

Ron grumbled but complied and went to leave the kitchen, "Harry, mate, come with me? Lots of kids to wrangle," He said to Harry with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Harry sighed and pushed off the counter he was leaning against, with Ginny and kissed her forehead before nodding to Ron, and they both left the kitchen.

On the way up the stairs, they discuss the latest quidditch match between the Holyhead Harpies and the Chudley Cannons.

"Mate, the Cannons almost had them!" Ron said.

"I don't know if you were listening to the same match as me, but the Harpies clearly thrashed the Cannons!" Harry argued.

"No way! The Cannon's could have won, I know it!"

"Mate, you're in denial!" Harry said with a shake of his head.

Ron made to reply, but Harry's head suddenly shot up, and he held out his hand to shush Ron as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Do you hear that?" Harry asked Ron in a hushed whisper.

"Hear what?" Ron asked, confused in the same whisper.

"Exactly, it's far too quiet to have thirteen kids up here, three of them being notorious troublemakers," Harry replied as he crept closer in the direction of James' bedroom. Ron just followed on behind Harry. When they reached the open doorway of James' room, they were shocked to find it empty. No one was in the place, not a single soul. Harry and Ron shared a look before trailing down the hallway to Albus' bedroom. They opened the closed door and were again met with an empty room. Even more, confused, they turned around to head to the other end of the hallway to where Lily's room was. They walked briskly to Lily's room and swung open the door. They got slightly worried when they were again met with an empty room.

"Where do you think they are?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see anyone on brooms from the kitchen window so they can't be outside," Harry said, scratching his chin. They pondered for a minute before Harry pulled out his wand and placed it flat on his palm. He said to it, "_Point me, James Sirius Potter_," Harry's wand started to wiggle and move in his hand before it began to spin in a rapid circle.

"What does that mean?!" Ron asked, looking at the wand.

"I don't know!" Harry said a little distressed, "That's never happened before!" They both looked at the wand that was still spinning, confused and worried.

"Let's ask Mione!" Ron said suddenly and sprinted down the hall to get his wife, leaving Harry to ponder his wand and where his children were. He was growing increasingly worried, and he thought back to the days when his children were small. Harry remembered the day James was born, it was one of the happiest days of his life, he had become a father. Albus and Lily's births were just memorable and merry, and he remembered crying tears of joy. He then turned his thoughts back to the wand in front of him and what it might mean. He had never seen the _Point Me_ spell to cause his wand to spin, it worried him, where were, Jamie, Al, and Lily? Where were his nieces and nephews? Harry was saved from answering his own questions from the arrival of Hermione and Ron.

Hermione arrived in front of Harry and took one look at the wand in Harry, and her face drained of colour.

Harry, seeing this reaction started to panic, "What? What does it mean?"

Hermione seemed to be debating what vital information to tell Harry and finally opened her mouth to answer, "W-ell, I've read that it means they nowhere," Harry looked about ready to have a panic attack, so Hermione rephrased. "Sorry, um, they're not in the range of the _Point Me_ spell," She seemed to be making it worse, so Ron stepped in.

"I think what she's trying to say is that they aren't in the house, right Mione?" Ron stated.

"No, Ronald, we would be able to find them with the _Point Me_ spell even if they weren't in the house," Hermione argued.

Harry finally cut it, trying to grasp the situation, "So you mean to tell me my, probably yours and everyone else's kids are not in the house. They are also out of range of the _Point Me_ spell, which I didn't even know had a range, so they are missing, and I have no idea where they are, and I'm freaking out." He took a deep breath to try and regain his composure as Hermione and Ron began to look as distressed as him, realising their kids were also missing.

Hermione decided to answer Harry, "Um, well I guess so, it's not like their dead though if James were dead, the spell wouldn't have worked. The spinning just means that they off-world, if that makes sense. I've only read about it. Usually, it only happens when someone disappears through a vanishing cabinet or if they used a time t-," Hermione suddenly cut off her sentence and starting running down the hall, back in the direction of James' room.

Ron and Harry gave each other confused looks before trailing off after Hermione. They came to a stop in front of James' open doorway. Inside the room, Hermione was on the floor, inspecting something neither of the men could see. Harry, wanting to get a better look, entered the room and walked to where he could see what Hermione was inspecting. He looked at what she was examining and found golden sand littered the ground around Hermione's hands.

"I know this will probably sound stupid to you, Hermione, but why on earth are you looking at some sand when our children are missing?!" Harry said, his voice rising in pitch as his sentence went on.

"Oh shit up, this will help us find the kids!" She said in exasperation, not looking up from the sand.

"Oh, of course, sand equals finding children, good, though I missed something," Harry said with extreme sarcasm.

Hermione huffed and looked up, "This sand, is from a Time Turner." She said, expecting that to be explanation enough.

"And…?" Harry said in question. Ron left his place from the door jam and came to sit next to Hermione.

"Love, I know your brilliant, but the rest of us simple-minded people need a bit more of an explanation," Ron said, putting his arm around her shoulders as he spoke to his wife.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Time Turner sand means that a Time Turner broke in this room."

Harry seemed to have caught on by now because he paled dramatically, "So you mean to say that…"

"Yes," She answered the unasked question.

"Then, that means…"

"Yes,"

"But, then that also means…."

"I know,"

"Alright enough!" Ron said, clearly not understanding the situation. 'What does what mean?"

"Honestly Ronald, if a Time Turner is broken, that means the children have all been transported to another time. Time Turners are known to be incredibly temperamental when broken, there is no telling where, or should I say, when they are." Hermione told her husband.

It was Ron's turn to pale, but he managed to squeak out, "Sp, my Rosie and Hugo are in a different time?!"

"Yes, and so are my kids and my other niece and nephews!" Harry said, "We need to find a way to get them back and quickly!"

"Can you imagine Ginny finding out about this?" Ron said with wide eyes.

"Finding out what Ronald?" A voice said from behind him.

Ron slowly turned his focus from where he was looking at the sand on the floor, to Harry's face, which looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh shit." He mumbled to himself. He turned to face the newcomer with a fake smile plastered on his face, "Hey Ginny, how's your Birthday been so far?"

Ginny looked suspiciously at her brother and said, "Well it would be doing a lot better if my kids and the rest of my family were downstairs, but I can't seem to find them, know anything about that Ron?" She stared at her brother with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised, a bad sign, "Do my kids' location have anything to do with what you didn't want me to find out Ronald?"

Ron noticeably gulped and looked to his wife for help, but she looked just as stricken as he did. "Well," he swallowed again, "You see," He tried to find the words, "Um, Harry?" He said, passing it on to his brother-in-law.

Harry shook himself out of his shocked look and smoothly lifted himself off the floor and walked to his wife before wrapping his arms around her waist, "Gin," He said and gave her a peck on the lips to which Ron cringed, even after her sister and best mate being married for twenty or so years.

Ginny, who was never one to turn down a kiss from her husband, kissed him back before pulling back and staring at him straight on and said in a stern voice, "You better tell me what your hiding right now Harry Potter or Merlin help me, you'll be sleeping on the couch!"

Harry looked comically scared at the idea of sleeping on the couch and took a deep breath, "Well Gin, it's quite complicated," Ginny merely raised an eyebrow again, "Okay, okay, um, wethinkthekidsbrokeatimeturnerandtraveledintime." He said incredibly quickly and in one rushed breath.

Ginny's face remained blank before she stepped out of her husband's arms and turned to look at Hermione and Ron who were still sitting on the floor, she opened her mouth to speak but quickly changed her mind and shut her jaw with a snap. She walked towards them and then around them to James' bed.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked at each other, Ginny was never silent, never. She took a seat on the edge of James' bed and looked towards the floor where the sand and glass still littered it. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath and opened her mouth once more. "My children are missing. My children are missing, in time." Ginny stopped and looked at the occupants of the room and pinned her gaze on her husband who was still standing near the door, "They could be in the middle of a bloody war for all we know! They could go back to a time where Voldemort was still alive! They could be dead." Her voice cracked on the last word, and her hard demeanour faltered, and she dissolved into tears. Harry quickly rushed to her side and sat on the bed beside her and took her into his arms. Her head turned and buried itself in Harry's shirt.

This was terrible, really horrible, Ginny never cried, ever. She was a tough cookie, and she hated to show weakness. She wasn't against others, showing vulnerability, she was very good at comforting people, but Ginny hated when she cried or showed fragility.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and silently decided to leave the room to give the couple some space. They reached the hallway and shut the door behind themselves. Hermione gazed at the closed door for a second before turning to her husband, "She's right, you know," She said, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "Our children could be in danger!" Tears were pouring down her face, but she quickly wiped them, "Come on, Ron, let's go check Harry's office for any information that might help get them back." She said and rushed off down the hall, back in the direction of Lily's room.

Sometime later after much searching through Harry's office, Hermione had found three books that she thought might help them, as well as an empty glass case which housed the Time Turner, until its recent destruction. Ron was sitting behind Harry's desk in his wheelie chair, reading one of the books Hermione had thrown at him. It was a strange sight to she Ronald Weasley reading, but due to his previous career with the Aurors, research was vital, and he seemed to have a knack for it, too bad he didn't put it to use in his Hogwarts days. Also being married to a brainiac like Hermione, her reading habits rubbed off on him a bit.

"Sorry, Mione, this book has nothing, it just talks about Time Turners and how they work, not how they work when they're broken," Ron told his wife apologetically. Hermione just huffed in annoyance.

"I just we at least had a way to contact them!" She said with exasperation as she slammed her book shut. "I mean just knowing they are okay might help me work better!"

Ron came around the desk to her side and wrapped his arms around her and said, "I know love, I wish we could contact them too. If it helps at all, I have faith that we will find the answer somewhere in here." He gestured around the room in indication. Hermione looked around the room as her husband gestured. Her eyes came to rest on the mirror hung on the wall next to the door. She sudden;y broke away from Ron and raced out of the office.

"What is it with that woman, she could at least tell me what she found out before running off!" Ron said to himself before running off down the hall to catch up with his wife.

Hermione reached James' room to find the door open and the room itself empty, thinking that Ginny and Harry must've gone downstairs she turned only to run straight into her husband's chest. Ron held her by the forearms to keep her from toppling over. He looked down into her eyes and asked, "Mione, would you please tell me what you've found out that might help us, they are my family and children too."

"Sorry, Ron, your right!" She said in apology, "I just had a thought, when you gestured to the office, I looked at Harry's mirror, and it got me thinking that,"

"That, we can use Harry's mirror system with his kids to try and contact them!" Ron finished. "Hermione, you're a genius!" He said and pulled her into a fierce kiss. Hermione moaned into his mouth but broke away far too soon for Ron's liking.

Slightly flustered Hermione drew out of her husband's embrace, she grabbed his hand and turned off towards the staircase, "We have to tell Harry and Ginny, so we can contact them!" She said, "No time for other activities."

They reached the foot of the stairs, and Hermione let go of Ron's hand and raced to the kitchen. However, she stopped dead when she took in the room. Ron nearly toppled over from Hermione's sudden stop, but he too looked around the room and at its occupants.

"We told them," Harry said to the two newcomers, "We thought they should know since their kids are missing along with ours."

"Damn straight, we should know!" Angelina said with a glare, "It's not like we weren't going to notice our kids being gone!"

"I know Angelina, right now, instead of climbing up our throats about when we told you, maybe we could just work on finding a solution!" Ginny said, her temper already flaring. In response, Angelina crossed her arms but conceded anyway.

"Well, good," Hermione said awkwardly, feeling the tension in the room, "We haven't found a solution yet, but we have an idea on how to contact them." Everyone's eyes snapped to Hermione at the mention of contacting their lost kids.

"How?" Ginny stated.

"Well. I thought if a -" Hermione started.

"Short version Hermione," Harry said, "We all just want the kids home!"

"Right, um, we thought we could try contacting them via James' mirror," Hermione suggested.

Harry looked thoughtful for a second before pulling out a handheld mirror from his pocket, "It's worth a shot," He said and was about to speak his son's name when his wife snatched it from his hands.

"James," She said, tensely into the mirror. It began to ring. When it finally stopped ringing, Ginny took a deep breath and the whole room covered their ears as she yelled, "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

**A/N: Sorry, it's taken so long for me to update the story. I have been super busy, but now my schedule is clearing up so I should be able to update more, maybe not every day but I think once, twice, or three times a week. This story won't be that much longer, it will probably be around 4ish chapters until it's done, but don't hold me to that, I might write more or less, depending on how the story plays out. Anyway, my next chapter should be out later this week!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**A/N: I'm so sorry It's been over two weeks, and I said I would update every couple days. I'm going to work on writing a lot more, so hopefully, updates will be more frequent! And to answer questions about the time paradox of the next-gen telling the past about their lives, you'll have to sit tight and see how they resolve the issue in the coming chapters. :)**

**Halfway through writing this, I realized I need to differentiate between the 1995 Harry and the 2019 Harry. And other characters too. I was going to do italics and regular, but I feel like that is confusing, so I think I'm just going to do Adult and Teen. In the case of the character being an adult in both times, I will use older and younger. E.g. Adult Ginny screamed through the mirror, and Teen Ginny quickly covered her ears to prevent her eardrums from bursting. Hopefully, that's clear and enjoy the chapter!**

August 11th 1995, 2:48 PM

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

The whole room winced at the volume of the scream and covered their ears. Remus looked like he had been whacked across the head with a frying-pan, with his over sensitive werewolf hearing making the loud yell even louder. Sirius looked stricken, thinking only his mother and Molly Weasley could scream that loud. Most of the Weasleys were thinking the same thing as their mother could certainly yell anyone into their place. James looked so terrified, he fumbled with the mirror until it landed out of his grasp and right in the middle of the table. James looked stricken and after a moment scrabbled to grab the mirror to prevent anyone from seeing who it was.

"Hey, M-" James was immediately cut off, and many of his cousins started sniggering in the background.

"Don't you dare, 'Hey Mum,' me!" His mother said, the volume in her voice decreasing rapidly as it came to rest at a dangerously threatening tone. The whole room, which had since recovered from their eardrums nearly exploding, perked up in interest at the mention of this woman being James' mother. She took a breath and looked at James, "Are you okay, is anybody hurt?" His mother asked, her threatening demeanour fading.

"Yes, we are all safe, Mum, no one's hurt, I promise." James responding, sighing in relief, thinking he dodged a bullet with his mother's wrath.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" She said with relief evident in your voice. "Now, WHAT HAVE YOU GONE AND DONE NOW?!" Her yell came back in full force, and the room once again went to cover their ears.

"Bu-" James was again cut off by his Mum.

"No. You are going to tell me everything that happened from the beginning. How you managed to travel to a different time via a broken time turner and decided to drag your siblings and cousins with you!" She finished with a tone of authority. James opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny suddenly changed her mind and spoke again. "Actually, no. I want to yell at you first about how CRAZY YOU ARE! YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND TO TRAVEL TO A DIFFERENT TIME FOR ALL WE KNOW YOU COULD'VE BEEN TRANSPORTED TO A MIDDLE OF THE WAR. YOU COULD BE DEAD BY NOW! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THIS IS! ALL I WANTED WAS TO HAVE A NICE BIRTHDAY WITH MY FAMILY, AND YOU GO AND PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER AND MAKE ME WORRY SO MUCH." She was steadily lowering her volume until she came to a stop at an amount that was still a yell but not quite as ear-shattering, "I'm pretty sure you just gave me a grey hair! You are driving me up the bloody wall! Shit, James! I thought we had talked about this. J-" She was cut off by a source off to the side of the mirror, as James could not see the person. His mother turned her head the cause, and she was murmuring to the person, most probably his father. She quickly turned back towards James and told him she'd call him again soon and hung up.

The room James was standing in was left in silence as the rant had ended. Ron, however, broke the silence, "Huh," he said, "Your Mum has the same birthday as Ginny." The whole room snapped their heads to Ron.

"How do you figure that?" Albus said nervously, standing next to James.

"Well, when she was screaming, she said today was her birthday and family coming over and stuff," Ron replied. The whole room just blinked in response. "What? I listen." He said defensively.

"But Ronald," Hermione rebutted him, "This is the future, it might not be the same day as it is here. For all, we know it could be October or June."

Albus quickly jumped in, "Yeah, yeah, Au- Hermione's right! It might not have been August 11th when we left!" He said with a nervous chuckle. The whole room looked at him in confusion.

"Well, don't you know the day you left? Or your mother's birthday?" Harry questioned, joining in the conversation.

"Uh-um-well, yeah, I guess so," Albus said, tripping over his words. The whole room looked at him with expectancy.

"Well, what day is the day you left?" Ron asked, impatiently.

"August 11th," Albus said quietly.

"What was that?"

"August 11th!" He nearly shouted.

"And is that your mother's birthday?" Questioned Hermione.

"Yes."

"Oh that's so cool, your Mum does have the same birthday as me!" Ginny exclaimed with a smile.

"Ha, yup!" Albus said while his cousins tittered behind him. James looked like he couldn't believe that no one in the room could connect the dots.

"Well, I don't know about this mother of yours, her language was terrible! Who swears at their children!" Mrs Weasley said with distinct disapproval. The group of people from the future had to really suppress their laughter at that one. James, Albus, and Lily sighed in relief as they had obviously dodged a bullet, with their mother's identity.

Someone at the end of the table, however, suddenly burst out in laughter. "Holy shit!" Sirius howled with laughter.

"Language!" Mrs Weasley scolded.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't understand," Sirius said getting up from his chair, wiping tears of laughter from the corners of his eyes. He wandered over to Hermione's chair and threw an arm over the back of it and said, "We have one of the brightest witches at Hogwarts," He then travelled over the Dumbledore and did the same thing, "The greatest wizard of all time," He once again moved. He sidled up to Mad-Eye where he was standing by the door, "And the greatest and most paranoid Auror I have ever met, all in one room, and yet only the ex-con figured it out!" He almost collapsed as a wave of laughter hit him again. The whole room looked at him as if he were crazy and James, Albus, and Lily, looked a little worried.

"What do you mean Sirius?" Harry asked, hesitantly.

"What I mean is how I am the only person who realized who that person in the mirror was!" He said with exasperation, laughter still present in his features. The room looked at Sirius, confused.

"How'd you figure that out?" Ron asked, scratching his head.

"Merlin, okay. Well, I don't know if any of you knew this, but Potters, have a thing for red-heads." Everyone's heads turned to Harry and the male Weasley's that were near him back up a couple inches, which in turn made Sirius laugh harder, "Chill guys, he clearly had children with a woman, I think you're safe." Sirius chuckled, "Anyway, it's a curse and a legend, depending on how you look at it, James, James Potter the first," He said clarifying any confusion by mixing up James Sirius Potter and Harry's Dad James Potter. "James saw it as a legend as he was in love with Lily Evans. It was one of his main points to get Lily to go out with him."

Sirius was about to continue when Remus interrupted Sirius, "Yes, okay, moving on, how is this relevant to you finding out Harry's wife and mother of his children?" The next generation really laughed at that one, but Remus just gave them a look, and most of them shut up.

"Oh, right, anyway, James' mother was a red-head, so was his grandmother, and his great-grandmother, and so on, all the way back to his ancestry, more often than not, a Potter man always, fell in love with a red-head," Sirius said.

"Okay," Harry said with scepticism, "How did you know this woman was a red-head if you didn't even see her?" He asked.

"Oh Harry, great question, my boy. You see if you actually join dots together like I have it's quite easy." Sirius said with mystery. "Okay, okay, to make it all easier on you. I am going to ask the kids some questions." Sirius said with a smirk.

James, Albus and Lily looked a little uneasy. "Don't worry, I won't ask her name or anything blatantly obvious like that," Sirius reassured. "I like the suspense anyway." He said, rubbing his hands together. "So, is your mother a red-head?" He said even though he clearly already knew the answer.

"Yes," James answered.

"See I told you all. Potter's fall for red-heads!" Sirius said in triumph. "Okay next question, as of today in our time, has Harry met your mother?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Albus replied this time.

"Okay so, if I please, this woman who is your mother, is a red-head. Knows Harry as of now, and is born on August 11th." He sat down in a vacant seat which just so happened to be next to someone who matched that description. He scratched his stubbly chin with mock thought. "I just wonder, who could fit that description!" He said, looking around the room, only for his eyes to fall upon the girl sitting next to him. The room, as if finally putting two and two together gasped and all eyes went to Ginny who had since turned a deep tomato red. Harry, on the other hand, looked pale as a sheet in the seat to her right.

"Wait." Ron said, pulling everyone out of their stupor of staring at Ginny, "I'm confused, the only person who matches that description is Ginny and -" His sentence did not go any further as he finally figured it out.

"Well kids, was I right or what?" Sirius said, turning his head towards where James, Albus, and Lily were standing, looking uncomfortable.

"Yes," Lily said tensely, "Ginevra Potter if our mother okay?"

"Ah, changed the last name I see." Sirius said, turning back to Ginny, "Probably would've done the same I mean Potter, what a hot last name, am I right?" Sirius said and started laughing all over again. Ginny just shrunk back in her chair and tried to imagine this whole thing wasn't happening.

"Can we move on now, Sirius is having way too much fun," Lily said with a huff.

"No, I don't think we can," Fred spoke from his seat at the table.

"Oh, right, you are brother mine," George said, adding on to his brother.

"You see, for a child to be born,"

"One must engage, in shall we say,"

"Intercourse"

"And I mean to have three children,"

"That would mean, engaging in,"

"Intercourse"

"Three times!" The twins said in unison.

"You bloody berk!" Ron leapt to his feet, causing his chair to clatter to the floor. His face was blood red, "You got my sister pregnant!" Ron said and started to stalk towards Harry.

Fred and George rose from their chairs and started advancing on Harry from the opposite side of the table. Bill who looked equally red in the face, joined in on Ron's side of the table and the four brothers advance towards Harry.

Harry was trying to find a way out, and he was about to crawl under the table when James' mirror started ringing again. Everyone quickly covered their ears, expecting a screaming Ginny. James hesitantly answered and tried to put the mirror as far away from him without dropping it. They were all relieved when no screaming came, but a somewhat calm and clear male voice.

"James?" An Adult Harry Potter said through the mirror. James breathed a sigh of relief and brought the mirror closer to his face.

"What's up, Dad?" James asked as if nothing was wrong.

"James," Adult Harry said with a warning tone.

"Heh, sorry, Dad," James said.

"You better be sorry, mister!" The adult Ginny shouted from the background.

"Gin! We talked this over, to get them home, the yelling can wait until after their home!" Harry scolded his wife, turning slightly away from James' face.

"Oh don't you scold me Harry Potter, or I swear to -mph" Adult Ginny was cut off. The room waited to hear what else was going to be said, but nothing was. James finally broke the silence by looked down at his mirror with a look of boredom, "Seriously, right now, you could have waited until after this call to start making out, you guys are adults!" James said in ti the mirror after he got no response, he quickly shut it off. He looked up to see most people in the room were staring at him. "What?" He said, holding up his hands in defence.

Sirius almost started laughing again, but teen Ginny slapped a hand over his mouth and hissed, "Not a word. Not a single word, understood?" She said with a glare. Sirius just gulped and nodded, and she released him and turned back to the room. Most of the room was looked at her at that point, but when she glared at them, they all suddenly found better things to look at.

At this point, Mrs Weasley cleared her throat and started to speak to James, "So is that a normal occurrence or…" She trailed off, but the implication was clear.

"What?" James asked, "Oh, you mean my parents being grossly in love with each other?" James said with disgust. Mrs Weasley nodded. "Oh yeah, it happens at the time, you'd be surprised. They say marriages fade over time, well I don't think my parents got the memo. There has never been a dull moment in my parent's marriage, they are just as infatuated with each other as the day they started dating, or so Aunt Hermione says." The whole room blinked and stared at James and the teen Harry and Ginny looked increasingly embarrassed. "I mean today is my Mum's birthday, and we came to give her our gifts and breakfast and bed, you know? Dad helped and everything but the minute breakfast is made, and the presents are opened. Dad shoos us three out of the door." He said gesturing to himself, Albus, and Lily who looked equally as disgusted as he did, "I can tell you right now that I am not naive enough to believe that my parents were just having a regular conversation." James shivered in disgust at the thought of what his parents would have done that morning. "Frankly I'm a little surprised we're not a family of twenty! Mum must take a hell of a contraceptive potion or something!" James ended his rant sinking into the chair in front of him.

Everyone in the room looked at James with absolute shock as he had just summarized his parents' marriage. Remus, who decided to break the silence, said, "If you don't mind me asking, how many years have Harry and Ginny been married for?" Teen Harry and Ginny winced at that.

James' whose head had sunk to the table, looked up and said, "Twenty years. I mean I thought you'd get tired of a person by then! I mean they dated for like two and a half years before that too!" James was about to start ranting again when Freddie stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know what James, I don't think you need to retell your parent's sex-lives, do you?" Freddie asked innocently.

"Ew Freddie! Thanks a lot for putting that image in my brain! I was just talking about them being happy! Argh, what is wrong with you!" James said with disgust pushing Freddie's hand off his shoulder. "My parents are your aunt and uncle as well!" Freddie seemed to have momentarily forgotten that fact for he turned positively green at the sentiment.

"Ugh, boys!" Roxanne said, "While we don't like to think of everything most of us think Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's marriage is sweet, I mean the way they treat each other is just," Roxanne broke off with a sigh thinking of being in a relationship like Harry and Ginny's.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the sappy stuff!" Albus said, "Can we just call our parents back?"

"No can do Albie boy, I think it's better if they call us first." James said, tucking the mirror into his pocket, "You know, to be safe."

"What is wrong with you!" Ron suddenly yelled, "You knock up our sister three times, plus all this extra stuff!" Ron shouted at Harry, advancing again towards Harry, "Don't you have a job!"

"Frankly Ron, no he doesn't have a job. He's still only fifteen, and he hasn't done anything yet! So if you could please lay off, that would be great! If you have a problem, take it up with me, because it takes two to tango! Or better yet, take your problems to the older versions of us!" Ginny said, standing from her chair and facing her brothers. She glared at them, and all four of them, not being ones to mess with their angry younger sister, thought it better than to argue. They sat back down at their seats, grumbling quietly. Ginny, realizing what she had insinuated and just said in the presence of her parents and lots of adults quickly sat down as well.

Sirius looked pleased with Ginny's outburst and cleared his throat, "Before we finish with this topic, when do Harry and Ginny start dating?" Sirius asked "Ow Ginny!" he yelled as teen Ginny's foot collided with his calf. She gave him a glare.

"Oh um," James said, thinking, "I would have been Mum's fifth, Dad's sixth," he mumbled under his breath, "1996/1997, I think?" James questioned himself out loud, "Not 100% sure, but I know they got married in 1999."

"B-But, I don't like Ginny in that way, and that's next year!" Harry stuttered.

"Thanks, Potter," Ginny said sarcastically.

Harry turned to Ginny realizing his error, "I didn't mean it like that! I mean yes, your pretty, gorgeous even, but your my friend, not my girlfriend!" Harry defended himself.

"Well Harry, don't know what to tell you, I think the three kids in front of you are proof enough that you, my dear godson," Sirius says with laughter in his eyes. "I mean after all you think she's 'gorgeous'" Sirius said, quoting Harry's earlier statement.

Harry looked flustered and just settled for crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the table.

Mrs Wealsey broke the silence, "Well, how about some dinner?"

"Oh, please, Grandma! I'm starving!" Hugo said, pushing his way to the front of his cousins. Everyone in the room laughed, but it was drowned out by James' mirror ringing again.

"Huh, that was quicker than I thought," James said. Lilly slapped him over the head, "What?"

"Just answer it, will you?" Lily said with a scowl prominent on her face.

"Fine!" He said and answered the call, "Hello dear father, it seems we were interrupted," James said with sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Yes, sorry I got distracted," Adult Harry Potter said as he reappeared on the screen. "It's just me in the room right now, your aunts and uncles and mother are all in the kitchen." Adult Harry said. "Anyway, I really need you to tell me everything that has happened and what sort of situation you are in."

"Well Dad, a time turner broke, and it transported all of us to the pleasant land of 1995, 12 Grimmauld Place," James said with false cheeriness.

"1995?" Harry asked.

"Yup," James responded.

"Is Sirius there?" Harry said, his voice cracking.

James felt a surge of sympathy for his father and set the mirror down on the table and tapped it with his wand. A 3D image of an adult Harry Potter's head could now be seen by everyone around the table. "Why don't you see for yourself, Dad?" The adult Harry Potter turned his head until he found Sirius Black on his right, leaning back in his chair, smiling, and alive, just as he should be.

**A/N: Hopefully, I will start updating more regularly! Let me know your thoughts on the story so far! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: Can I just say, I am so sorry! I really thought I would have so much more time to write at the start of the year since I was going on long plane rides and such, but I never got around to actually writing. I have had a lot on my plate since I moved and lots of other stuff happened. Now that everyone is self-isolating and all that because of COVID-19, I thought I would try my best to write more. So here's chapter 10 I hope it lives up to your expectations. :)**

August 11th 1995 3:03 PM

"Well, someone has certainly aged, haven't they," laughed Sirius and he leaned forward in his chair to get a better look at the older version of his godson.

Harry, who had been trying his best to rein in his emotions, almost cracked as he listened to his late godfather's joke. He tried his best to regain his resolve and mostly succeeded if it weren't for his eyes, glistening suspiciously. Harry finally replied to Sirius with a joking grin of his own, "Looking younger than you, though!"

Sirius' face morphed into one of mock outrage as he declared, "I take offence to that, I am younger than you!"

"You sure about that?" Older Harry questioned his godfather, "You, Sirius, are younger than your own godson. That makes perfect sense." Harry said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

Sirius looked at Harry for a good couple seconds before turning his head to look at the 15-year-old version of the man. Sirius noticed that the younger Harry was staring at his older self with a look of awe as his jaw hung open. Sirius took his pointer finger and placed it under young Harry's chin before raising it, effectively shutting his awe-struck jaw, with a snap. He turned his attention back to the floating older Harry on the table and smirked, "Well, I might have fallen asleep in Arithmancy, but I know for a fact that you are 39 years old, whereas I am a mere 35." Sirius grinned with a look of triumph, "However, this one on the other hand," He pointed to the younger Harry, "I can safely say I am older."

The older Harry just laughed before turning back to children. "Okay, so to recap, you stole my time turner," he said looking at James, who squirmed under his father's stare, but nodded nonetheless, "You broke said time turner," adult Harry continued and began counting off his fingers.

James continued to fidget but nodded again as his father continued, "In breaking the time turner you transported you, your siblings, your cousins, and Scorpius, to a different time." James looked as if he was going to protest, but nodded again, "a time I might add that is on the brink of war."

"That," James sighed in defeat, "is correct. But in my defence it wasn't my fault, I didn't really break the time turner, Teddy did!" Everyone in the room looked towards Teddy, who was looking incredibly sheepish.

Teddy stepped towards where the floating 3D figure of his godfather was and cleared his throat. "In my defence, if James hadn't snatched it off of Lily, I wouldn't have tripped and tackled James, and thus, the time-turner would still be intact." Older Harry gave him a look that conveyed his displeasure. Teddy rubbed the back of his neck as his hair turned an embarrassed shade of pink. "It's not really my fault I tripped I mean I blame it on my genetics!" Teddy rushed out quickly, raising his hands to the side of his head in defence.

Everyone's eyes snapped to Tonks, who was now standing in the corner of the room. Oh come on! Don't blame me, I haven't even gotten with his father, let alone given birth to him." Tonks protested, shooting Teddy an annoyed look. "Besides if anyone's to blame, it's you, Harry." At the accusation the heads in the room snapped back and forth between Tonks and the 3D Harry. "I mean, I've known James for maybe an hour or so, and I can already tell that he's a huge troublemaker. I don't know about you, but I definitely wouldn't go and leave a time turner laying around when you live in the same house as him." She said, making a strong point as everyone's faces turned thoughtful as they turned back to the floating 3D Harry.

Adult Harry let out a defeated sigh and took off his glasses as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes, okay. Should I have brought a time turner home, no. Should James have stolen it from my office, definitely not. Should James and Teddy have broken the time turner, well it was an accident, but preferably no." Harry let out another sigh, "In the end, I don't really care whose fault it is, the point is I just need to get the story of what happened with all the details so we can bring you back home." He looked at James and gestured for him to tell him what happened.

"Well we kind of already went over this but since you wanted detail…" James sat in his seat and placed his elbows on the table in front of him, and his face morphed into mock seriousness, "It all began on the morning of my dear mother's thirty-eighth birthday. My siblings and I served our mother breakfast in bed and gave her our amazing birthday gifts, I gave her-"

"James, we don't have all day!" Rose interrupted from next to him.

"Hey, do you want to tell the story or not?!" James objected. Rose just huffed in annoyance, allowing James to continue. "Alright, where was I?"

"James, speed it up." His father told him.

"Okay, okay, clearly what I got mum for her birthday is not deemed as important." James said before resuming his story. "We gave her our gifts, and we were having a jolly time till we were kicked out by our dear father," he shot the adult Harry a disgusted look, while he just blushed in response. "Anyway, moving on, Albus went to go do whatever Albus does for fun, like doing homework or reading or something ." Albus sent his brother a withering glare. "Am I wrong, though?" James gave his brother a questioning glance, where Albus just looked away. "No, okay, well, Lily went to her room to do something. I decided, 'Well it's been a while since I've been to Dad's office' so away I went down the hallway to the room of exciting artifacts, Harry Potter's office!" James stated with a dramatic flourish of his arms.

Lily smacked her palm on her forehead and muttered under her breath, "I can not believe I'm related to this idiot."

"Oi Lils, who wouldn't want to be related to this?" James said with a dazzling smile and a swoosh of his hair. Lily only rolled her eyes in response, convinced this only further proved her point, of her brother being an absolute idiot.

"Can we continue, please? I don't know how long it will be before your mother comes back," Harry asked his son.

James froze in place and immediately continued, "Yup, okay, so in Dad's office, right, um. I was thinking about what I should nick, I mean, lots of cool things in there. I was looking through his shelves and drawers, and I came across a golden necklace thing, I didn't know what it was, but it looked pretty cool, so I took it! And away I went!" Another eye roll from Lily. "I went into the room to hide it in my secret hiding spot." Then everyone started arriving, I went downstairs, soaked Al in green goo," Sirius, Fred, and George's eyes lit up at the mention of the prank. "Teddy came, told me to fix Al, Dad came, I actually fixed Al, or I fixed what I could, sorry Al, I can't do miracles." Sniggers could be heard around the room while Albus just glared at James. Seeing Albus' glare, James went back to his story. "Right, um, after that I grabbed Louis, we went upstairs, and we brought out the time turner. We didn;t know what it was so we were inspecting it. I thought I had read about it somewhere-" He was interrupted by Rose.

"As if you have ever read anything besides quidditch magazines." Rose said with a look of disbelief.

"Uh, Rosie," she bristled "I'll have you know I read." James said, "Just obviously not as much as you."

"Could we get on with it please James?" His father asked and grimaced, looking over his shoulder at something that the people in Grimmauld place could not see.

"Yes! So Freddie then came in and scared us, we showed him the time turner, he didn't know what it was either. Then Rosie ca-" the girl in question smacked him on the back of his head, "Owww, fine. Then Rose came in with Al and Scorpi-boy and they saw the time-turner. Rose identified it for us and she tried to get it from me. She failed until Lily came in and well Lily yelled at me I handed it over. Teddy then came in with more people, Lily hugged Teddy, so I grabbed the time-turner again. Teddy saw me take it so tried to get it back and in doing so tripped over and tackled me to the ground-which hurt, by the way, you're heavy!" James glared at Teddy. "Finally everyone else came into the room to see what all the noise was about and turns out Teddy smashed the time turner, and so dust swirled, and we landed in Number 12 Grimmauld Place in 1995. The End." James finished and turned to his father, awaiting his answer to his story.

"Okay, I better go get Hermione, and hopefully she's found something that might help." James' father said. "Stay put, whatever you do, don't leave Grimmauld Place. You should expect a call back from us within the next couple hours." He turned to leave the mirror, before he turned back and looked at James. "For what it's worth Jamie, I think you've handled this quite well." A look of pride crossed Harry's features as he finished, "I don't think it was your or Teddy's faults. In the end, I should have left the time turner at my work office, not my home office." he looked a little sheepish, "Now be good, all of you," drawing everyone's attention back to adult Harry, "I don't want any pranks," a stern look at James, Freddie, and Louis, "and, again, do not leave Grimmauld Place. I love all of you, we'll call back soon." Finally finished, the call was disconnected.

**A/N: I know this is a pretty short chapter, but I thought I owed it to you guys to give you something. I will be posting continuously this week so stay tuned. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Wow, turns out I'm super bad at keeping my word. I'm really sorry, thank you to everyone who reminded me to write, it was the encouragement I needed, so thanks. I have been reading all of your fantastic reviews, and I'm happy you guys like this story! Without further ado, chapter eleven! **

**Oops sorry, quick note, I know my grammar isn't the best, no one's editing this but me so if I miss something that doesn't make sense, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

James let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding and set back in his chair. Everyone in the crowded kitchen of Grimmauld place was silent as they looked at the space when 3D older Harry had just been.

"Well," James spoke, breaking the silence, "looks like we're crashing here till further notice." His attempt to lighten the silent mood of the room worked as Mrs Weasley came out of her stupor and summoned a quill and a piece of parchment with names on it.

"Oh yes, we'll fit you in with the other children," She said as she started scribbling names and words on her parchment and started muttering to herself, "Ginny and Hermione in there, but then maybe add Rose, Roxanne, and Molly…oh yes, and Lucy, Lily, and Dom. Oh but are there enough beds, hmmm. Oh, that will work… Hugo, Ron, Albus, James, and Harry, but then Fred and George and Freddie. Oh, but will that work?" Her ramblings continued as conversations picked up around the room.

James looked around at his cousins, and many of them were having hushed conversations of their own. Many looked worried while others were attempting to keep a composed look, and the rare few were joking around. James, on the other hand, was doing his best not to freak out, he hadn't realised how deep in shit he really was, and his father's message was a real wake-up call. James tried to drown out his panicking thoughts of reality by listening to one of the conversations around him.

"It's so weird seeing Dad without any scars across his face," Victorie whispered to her sister.

"I know, he looks so young too, nowadays he has lots of grey hairs" Dom replied.

"Don't let him hear you say that," Louis said, poking his head in between his sisters, "remember that time Mum pointed out the grey hairs, and he locked himself in the bathroom trying every charm he knew to get rid of them."

"Wait," Freddie interrupted, "that's true?! I thought Dad was joking when he told me that."

"Very true, my dear cousin, very true," Louis responded, his sisters rolled their eyes at their idiotic brother and cousin, "He thought having grey hairs would wreck his cool look."

"Cool look?" Vic said with scepticism.

"What?! According…" At this point, James had utterly zoned out of listening to the conversation, and his mind turned back to his thoughts. What was going to happen, what if his stupid mistake had gotten his family stuck in the past? Even worse, the past that is on the brink of war. James was drowning in his guilt, and his thoughts threatened to engulf him.

His worry must have shown on his face as his brother shook his shoulder with a look of concern.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah," James replied with a sigh, "just lost in thought, you know?"

Al gave him an understanding look, "You want to talk about it?"

James' mind froze and on instinct replied, "Pfft, since when have we been ones to talk about our feelings?" he attempted a goofy smile, but instead, it looked more like a grimace.

Al gave him another sad look before returning the sad smile and turned back to his conversation with Scorpius and Rose.

James once again looked around the room to find most of the space occupied. At some point, Ginny and Hermione must have left the room, most likely to talk about their futures. James remembered the stories his Dad had told him about Ron and Hermione and how they were always bickering as teenagers. He could only imagine how confused they must be to find out they get married in the future. James cracked a smile, remembering their reactions.

Tonks, Remus, and Sirius' chairs were also empty, and everyone else seemed to be preoccupied with themselves or the people around them.

James scraped his chair against the kitchen floor as he got up from the table. As he was making his way towards the door, he nudged Teddy-who seemed to be off in his own world-with his elbow.

"I'm going to go check out the rest of the house, you know, see how different it is compared to our time, want to come?" James asked his god-brother, still standing behind his chair. Teddy, having been physically knocked out of his reverie, quickly agreed and stood from his chair and both him and James left the crowded kitchen. "This place is so creepy," James said with a shiver as he peered at the house-elf heads that were mounted on the wall.

"Tell me about it." Teddy said with a look of disgust as he glanced over his shoulder at the curtain-covered painting of Walburga Black. Teddy returned his focus in front of him and continued up the stairs, ignoring the elf heads.

Reaching the top of the stairs and noticing James had failed to follow him, Teddy turned towards his god-brother.

"James." Teddy called.

James almost jumped from where he was staring intently as an elf head, "Yeah, sorry, coming."

"You know James," Teddy said as James caught up with him, "we have the same Grimmauld Place in our time."

"I am aware, seeing as we go there, or here I guess, whenever we stay in London," James responded in a deadpan.

"Okay smartass. What I was trying to point out was, why are we checking out the house when we already have." Teddy responded.

"Well our Grimmauld Place isn't as creepy as this and plus, it's only been partially cleared out, we could find some cool objects here." James reasoned.

"Mmhmm, okay."

James dropped on to the stair he was standing on and loosed a sigh, "Okay, fine, I just couldn't be in that kitchen any longer." He admitted, "I felt like an alien in my own home. Or well a version of one of my homes," Teddy raised an eyebrow, "ugh, you know what I mean!"

Teddy shrugged and settled next to him on the step, "I mean yeah, what would you expect, we're in the past, we haven't even been thought of yet." James gave him a look, "OkayOkay well _you_ haven't been thought of yet… at least not by your dad, your mum on the other hand..." Teddy knew the whole history of Harry and Ginny, especially Ginny's embarrassing crush on Harry when she was eleven, he was sure she probably daydreamed of having children with Harry. Teddy chuckled as James gave him a dirty look.

"Anyway." James said, displeased with the turn of the conversation, "I guess it didn't really hit me until now. I am in such deep shit! I time travelled almost my whole extended family into the past! The past, when a war is happening!"

"Finally admitting it was your fault?" Teddy said with a lop-sided grin. James responded with a dirty look, and the smile dropped from Teddy's features, realising the severity of the situation.

"Teddy, I messed up big time." James' voice cracked a bit, and he covered his face with his hands. "I might have wrecked not only my family but the whole timeline. Yeah sure we can obliviate, but memory charms can be broken! What if us being here prevents our parents from ever having any of us!" James furiously rubbed at his eyes, as if to prevent tears from forming.

Teddy scooted closer to James and warped an arm around his shoulders, "Listen to me, James, everything is going to work out, okay, ever-"

"No! It's not going to be fine!" James interrupted and abruptly stood and started up another flight of stairs.

Teddy sighed and moved from his seat to follow him.

"I'm fifteen, Teddy!" James all but shouted. He stopped his ascent up the stairs to look down at his god-brother, "Do you know what Dad did at fifteen?! He and my mum and their friends battled Death Eaters in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and won. Won! They had help from adults, sure, and Sirius lost his life, but they were fifteen and fourteen-year-olds fighting in a war. I'm fifteen, and the only thing I can do is play practical jokes, get into trouble, and apparently endanger my whole family by sending us to the past." James loosed a shuddering breath and stared at his feet as they scuffed the carpet on the stairs.

"Dad had it so hard, he lost everyone, his parents, his godfather, everyone. He had no family, and he still had to fight in a war and lose even more people. He was saddled with a destiny he didn't ask for, and he died, Dad _died_-" James' voice gave out, and he sank onto the steps. Teddy finally reached him and gathered him in his arms, hugging him tightly.

Teddy opened his mouth to comfort him, but James wasn't done. He cleared his throat and tried to wipe his tears while still holding on to Teddy.

"He died, Teddy, Dad, died as a teenager, for the whole world, he died and fought to save the world. To save the world that had taken so much away from him. He sacrificed himself for everyone, and all I do is take advantage of that and do stupid shit and endanger everyone!" James' voice cracked some more, and he held tighter to Teddy. " Dad didn't even have parents to raise him, he was raised by his terrible aunt and uncle, abused and alone. I take advantage of all that by disrespecting my parents and endangering my siblings when Dad would've done anything to have the opportunity to have parents and siblings."

James was about to continue when Teddy finally broke in.

"Exactly James, he would've done anything, to make sure no one would ever have to go through what he went through, and he did." Teddy spoke quietly into James' hair as he rested his cheek on his head.

"Our Dad went through hell, and he came out on the other side. He fought for a better future, a future where there was no war to take a huge toll on teenagers like himself. As he said, he died for everyone. He died to allow people to have care-free childhoods and teenage years, which is exactly what you are doing." Teddy tried to explain.

When James didn't respond, Teddy continued, "Harry died so we could play pranks, get into trouble, and have the normal childhood he never got to have, which probably includes endangering your siblings" Teddy chuckled. James responded with his own watery chuckle into Teddy's chest, still hugging him tightly.

"So no, you're not taking advantage of his sacrifice by accidentally getting everyone stuck in the past. No, James, you're doing the opposite, you're honouring it, in your own James-like way." Teddy said with a smile.

"He's right, you know."

James' head lifted, and Teddy's head whipped around. They released each other as they stared at the source of the voice.

James gave a shuddering breath.

"_Dad."_

**A/N: Sorry that little cliffhanger and sorry for not updating. Also, I did not mean for this chapter to be so sad, whoops. I think I'm past most of my writer's block so I should be able to update more, hopefully no more seven-month breaks. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
